Darkly Treacherous
by maya1234
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais, AU: Et si Harry avait grandi négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Sang

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Sang

_« Le cœur est à la maison... »_

* * *

**4 Ans : **

* * *

« Maman ? Papa ? » Murmura-t-il timidement, alors qu'il marchait lentement en direction des cris et des exclamations furieuses. Harry avait réveillé, il y a quelques minutes par un bruit de sanglots et de voix fâchées. Les voix qu'il avait reconnues comme étant ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas aider mais se sentait inquiet. 'Pourquoi étaient-ils fâchés ?' Saisissant étroitement son 'doudou' préféré, Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée du bureau de son père. Il ne pouvait voir qu'une fente de lumière à travers la poignée de porte...

« Pourquoi ! » Entendit-il sa mère crier. « Pourquoi cela doit-il être _lui _? Il est seulement un enfant ! » Il y eut un lourd fracas comme un verre brisé contre le mur. « Merde Dumbledore, vous savez que les prophéties ne sont pas toujours vraies ! Peut-être que vous l'avez mal interprétée ou quelque chose. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de curiosité. 'Une prophétie ?'

Un frisson remonta sa colonne alors qu'il entendait la voix suivante. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais... il était vieux pourtant puissant. Était-ce un... sorcier ? « Lily, vous devez comprendre, » indiqua également la voix. « ... que toutes les prophéties sont vraies. Rien, pas même la mort ne peut les empêcher de se produire. »

« Mais... »

« Cette prophétie qui concerne votre plus jeune fils _est_ vraie, » continua la voix, « J'ai vérifié une deuxième fois toutes les interprétations possibles et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que Nate _est_ l'enfant de la prophétie. Il sera celui qui portera le fardeau de détruire Lord Voldemort. »

Si c'était possible, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent encore plus grands à la déclaration de l'homme. Nate, son jeune frère, allait détruire Vous-Savez-Qui ? Un sourire excité se développa sur son visage. _Mauvais._

Cette fois, ce fut son père qui répondit. « Dumbledore, s'il vous plait, » dit-il doucement, « Pourriez-vous nous dire la prophétie ? De sorte que nous puissions voir si c'est vrai par nous-mêmes ? » Son père toussa légèrement, avant de continuer. « Vous devez comprendre. C'est de mon _fils_ que vous parlez. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il soit jeté devant le danger juste comme cela. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Très bien, James, » concéda Dumbledore, avec un soupir défaitisme. « Je vous donnerai la première partie de la prophétie à vous et à Lily pour l'instant. La deuxième partie devra attendre, compris ? »

« Bien... »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore alors qu'il penchait son oreille contre le mur. Ciel, cela s'avérait être tout à fait une aventure. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le dire à Nate !

**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche,**

**Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés.**

**Un garçon d'or et d'émeraude se lèvera, avec un sang si important,**

**En tant que second dans la lignée, l'histoire ancienne de l'héritier... »**

Harry bouda. Pourquoi les adultes devaient-ils employer de tels grands mots ?

« Mais Dumbledore, que diriez-vous d'Harry ? » Interrogea James. « Ne pouvait-il pas être également concerné par cette prophétie ? »

Dumbledore murmura tranquillement, « Non, James, je suis certain. J'ai étudié tout à fait intensivement cette prophétie. » L'homme fit une pause pendant un moment. « La dernière ligne est celle qui m'incite à croire que Nate est l'enfant de la prophétie. Et c'est votre ascendance à Gryffondor qui prouve ce point. »

Harry cligna des yeux confus. 'Ascendance ?'

« Comment est-ce révélateur ? »

Dumbledore se pencha en-arrière contre sa chaise. « Puisque, en tant que votre deuxième fils, Nate est second dans la lignée du plus grand lignage magique de notre monde. Godric Gryffondor était lui-même une personne importante durant son temps à Poudlard. Il était connu en tant que le fondateur de la société moderne. Et c'est pourquoi je crois, que Nate gagnera avec le temps à développer ses pouvoirs et à défaire Voldemort. »

Quelqu'un soupira fortement. « Mais... alors que pouvons-nous faire pour le moment ? »

Harry étouffa un bâillement, alors qu'il se penchait contre le mur. Cette conversation devenait rapidement ennuyeuse. Il voulait aller de nouveau dans son lit. Cependant, malheureusement pour Harry, la planche en bois sur laquelle il se tenait depuis une bonne demi-heure grincha soudainement alors qu'il se levait.

Au son, Harry entendit des bruits de pas venant de la pièce. Et un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant les formes furieuses de sa mère, de son père, et de Dumbledore.

'Oups...'

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Harry regarda innocemment ses parents, alors qu'ils le chassaient rapidement dans la pièce. Ses yeux se remplirent légèrement de larmes avant qu'ils ne s'ajustent aux brillantes et éclatantes lumières. Le bureau de son père semblait présentement _effrayant_ à l'heure actuelle.

« Harry James Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit à cette heure ! » Demanda Lily, au moment où son fils s'assoyait. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient humides de larmes qui brillaient à la lumière. « Et nous espionnant en plus ! N'as-tu aucune honte ? »

Le garçon recula à ses mots durs. « Je... Je... » bégaya Harry, alors qu'il regardait fixement ses parents avec un air suppliant dans les yeux. « J'ai entendu des cris... j'étais inquiet pour vous. »

Lily soupira, comme si toute sa colère s'évaporait. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, sentant la crainte qui l'avait épinglée la journée entière. C'était trop. D'abord il y avait la prophétie et maintenant... qu'allait-elle faire avec Harry ?

« Harry, mon enfant » appela Dumbledore, tandis qu'une lueur inquiète était présente dans ses yeux. « Regarde-moi directement dans les yeux et ne cligne pas. »

Harry donna au vieil homme un regard étrange, mais se conforma néanmoins. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il irrite ses parents encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Une sensation étrange le submergea pendant qu'il regardait fixement les yeux bleus de l'homme. Cela... tintait.

Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un ratissait ces ongles légèrement contre son esprit. Évidemment ce n'était pas le plus plaisant des sentiments. Harry remua inconfortablement. Il ne pouvait pas aider mais suspectait qu'il essayait de lire son esprit. Une certaine émotion apparut et clignota dans son esprit – la colère. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme lise ses pensées. Elles appartenaient _à lui_ seules et à personne d'autre.

Dumbledore fouilla rapidement l'esprit d'Harry pour trouver toute indication que le garçon avait écouté leur conversation. L'esprit du garçon était particulier du fait que ses souvenirs ne flottaient pas aléatoirement comme la plupart des personnes magiques. Au lieu de cela, ils descendaient rapidement dans une spirale vers son noyau magique. Le Directeur étudia soigneusement à tour de rôle chaque souvenir, avant de descendre. Peut-être que le souvenir était plus profondément enterré ?

'Partez,' pensa Harry, désespérément. 'Partez, s'il vous plait, partez !'

Une secousse soudaine de magie le fit soudainement remonter sous la surprise. Dumbledore envoya en hésitant une vague pour toucher l'un des souvenirs d'Harry et recula alors qu'une secousse de magie Émotive le frappait. De la magie Émotive, c'était. Le garçon voulait qu'il parte, alors sa magie répondait inconsciemment à ses prières. Dumbledore recula alors qu'une autre vague de magie le frappait, le contraignant à partir.

Et elle le fit.

Il y avait d'autres manières de s'assurer que le garçon ne se rappelle rien de ce qui s'était produit ce soir. Bien que Dumbledore devait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais rencontré un sorcier dont la magie innée était si puissante. Il étudia le garçon épuisé soigneusement. Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait être quelque peu utile à son frère pour détruire Voldemort...

« Harry-enfant ? » Interrogea Dumbledore, alors qu'il plaçait une main sur son épaule pour calmer le garçon. Clandestinement, il sortit sa baguette magique, tout en donnant à Lily et à James un regard aigu. « Je suis désolé, Harry, » chuchota-t-il doucement, alors qu'il serrait l'épaule d'Harry une dernière fois.

« Obliviate ! »

Harry paniqua une seconde avant que le sort le frappe. La dernière chose qu'il se rappela fut de voir les visages choqués de ses parents et l'expression coupable de Dumbledore... et alors l'obscurité l'avala complètement. Cependant, si Dumbledore avait été plus observateur, il aurait pu se rendre compte que la magie innée d'Harry aurait pu l'avoir protéger contre l'attaque. Peut-être que le charme avait échoué...

* * *

**2 mois plus tard : (4 ans)**

* * *

« 'Arry ! 'Arry ! » Appela Nate avec un sourire innocent, alors qu'il voyait son frère aîné entrer dans la pièce. Il releva ses bras pour une étreinte, qu'Harry donna immédiatement. Le plus jeune garçon semblait complètement différent d'Harry, bien que pas assez pour que vous ne puissiez voir le lien de parenté entre eux. Nate avait les cheveux courts, en bataille complètement auburn et noir ainsi que les yeux brun chocolaté. De l'autre côté, Harry avait une paire d'yeux brillants vert émeraude et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Ressemblants ou non, tous les deux étaient collés ensemble comme les doigts de la main. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Bonjour, Nate, » indiqua Harry en renvoyant le sourire au garçon. Il s'approcha plus près et dérangea les cheveux de son frère, faisant pousser des cris perçants au plus jeune garçon d'ennui et de rire. Se déplaçant après Nate, il fit un saut au comptoir et chipa une pomme dans sa poche. Juste au cas, où il serait encore puni. L'estomac d'Harry gronda pitoyablement alors qu'il regardait voracement le repas de son frère.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, comme indiqué par ses parents. Harry avait accidentellement mis le feu à une nappe avec sa magie accidentelle, et ses parents avaient été furieux. Il-il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Honnêtement ! C'était... juste arrivé ! Cependant, ses parents avaient tout de même été sérieux avec leur décision et il avait été envoyé au lit sans manger pour environ deux jours ou plus.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se rappelait leur expression furieuse. P-Pourquoi le détestaient-ils ainsi ?

« Harry, es-tu ici ? » Appela Lily, pendant qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. Voyant son fils aîné, elle lui fit rapidement signe. « Bien, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu fasses. »

Harry inclina la tête tranquillement.

« J'ai besoin de toi... » Lily fit une pause alors qu'elle rencontrait le visage impassible d'Harry. « Oh dans l'intérêt de dieu, mets un sourire sur ton visage, garçon ! Je ne te demande pas de faire beaucoup ! » Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur, avant de continuer, « ...de toute façon, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher certains ingrédients pour une potion que je fais. Je le ferais moi-même mais je dois prendre soin de ton frère ! Ainsi, pourrais-tu aller chercher quelques œufs d'Ashwinder, et quelques tentacules de murlap dans le lac, s'il te plait ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à la liste. « Je... Où trouverai-je des œufs d'Ashwinder ? » Demanda-t-il en silence. Un Ashwinder, n'était-ce pas une certaine sorte de serpent ?

« Dans la forêt naturellement, stupide (idiot), » répondit-elle avec un reniflement. Lily se tourna et regarda fixement Harry, « Bien, ne devrais-tu aller commencer ?»

« Oui, mais... » hésita Harry. « ... Les Ashwinders, ne sont-ils pas dangereux ? »

Lily renifla à nouveau. « Seulement si tu es assez idiot pour te faire mordre, » elle envoya à Harry un regard exaspéré. « Regarde, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Le poison d'un Ashwinder n'est pas assez efficace pour tuer. Ainsi, va-s'y maintenant ! »

Harry inclina la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Au moment où il fut hors de portée de sa mère, une grosse larme glissa vers le bas de son visage. Harry l'essuya avec colère, tandis qu'il partait d'un pas lourd en direction de la forêt. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il se l'était promis, il y a des mois...

**

* * *

**

**Dans la forêt : (4 heures plus tard)**

* * *

Harry fatigué, soupira pendant qu'il s'effondrait en arrière contre un gros tronc d'arbre. Ses yeux cherchèrent inconsciemment le soleil pour vérifier l'heure. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le soleil était haut dans le ciel annonçant la moitié de l'après-midi. La sueur coulait goutte à goutte vers le bas de son visage alors qu'Harry fermait ses yeux faiblement.

Cela avait pris un bon trois heures pour trouver tous les ingrédients que sa mère avait voulus ; cependant, le problème était... qu'il devait toujours trouver un nid d'Ashwinder. Et pas juste ça, mais il devait aussi enlever avec succès les œufs à l'Ashwinder. Il ne savait vraiment pas si c'était possible... mais d'un autre côté, si les serpents étaient quelque peu comme ses parents. Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Les yeux d'Harry s'obscurcirent de douleur à la réalisation. Ses parents ne se souciaient vraiment guère de lui. Il n'était juste pas _intéressant_ pour la protection. Une réalisation qui lui faisait tellement mal.

_/Stupide maître/_ Gronda une voix, devenant plus forte à chaque seconde qui passait. _/Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé d'observer quelques humains stupides. Ils ne font rien... mangent, dorment, nous embêtes, et mangent encore plus./_ Un bruit venant d'un buisson voisin laissa place à une énorme forme noire.

Harry haleta de surprise. Le serpent était beau !

Le serpent cligna des yeux alors qu'il respirait l'air. _/Humain ? Dans la forêt./_ Siffla-t-il avec un brin de curiosité, tandis qu'il ondulait plus près de la forme de l'enfant humain. _/Il semble... délicieux./_

Maintenant, ce fut ces mots particuliers qui choquèrent Harry hors de sa stupeur. _/Attendez ! Ne me mangez pas./_ Siffla-t-il, en ne sachant pas qu'il parlait en Fourchelangue. _/Je... je suis trop maigre ! Vous vous étoufferiez avec mes os ou quelque chose./_ Harry rampa rapidement vers l'arbre, essayant de s'éloigner du serpent. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais peut-être que le serpent le laisserait seul. _/Je ne veux pas mourir./_

Le serpent sembla se geler au moment où Harry parla. _/Tu parles notre langue/_ siffla-t-il curieusement, alors qu'il effleurait sa langue curieusement vers Harry. _/Quel est ton nom enfant-serpent /_

Cette fois, Harry parvint à rassembler son courage. _/Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir/_ exigea-t-il, croisant ses bras naïvement. _/Si vous allez me manger, pourquoi cela importe-t-il /_

Le serpent siffla amusé, avant de devenir plus sérieux. _/Un tel enfant fascinant/ _indiqua-t-il avec curiosité, _/Tu_ _ressembles au maître.../_ Le serpent s'encercla autour d'Harry, permettant au garçon de regarder avec crainte ses écailles noires brillantes. Elle attira son attention, avant de se décider à répondre à la question pertinente du garçon. _/Je ne vais pas te manger/ _déclara-t-elle, _/Tu parles notre langue, enfant-serpent. Et seulement pour cela, je ne te nuirai pas bien que cela soit étrange, mon maître est le seul parleur dans le monde.../_

Harry regarda embarrassé le serpent, examinant soigneusement la langue du serpent, et puis vérifia la sienne. _« Ma langue ne ressemble pas à la tienne... _» Le garçon inclina sa tête et toisa curieusement le serpent. _« Je ne suis pas un serpent, idiote... » _

Le serpent échappa un sifflement exaspéré, _« Naturellement tu n'es pas un serpent, tu es un enfant. » _Elle donna un coup sec à sa langue dans l'ennui, _« Je voulais dire que tu pouvais me parler... dans la langue du serpent. » _

_« Oh... » s'exclama-t-il_, semblant légèrement embarrassé. _« Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais parlé à un serpent avant, _» insista Harry, son visage se voilant de tristesse. Après un moment de silence, il demanda, _« Tu ne vas pas me laisser, comme maman et papa n'est-ce pas ? » _

Le serpent regarda l'expression d'envie et de douleur du garçon, avant qu'elle n'ait secoué sa tête. _« Non enfant, tu es une créature très fascinante... cela ne me dérangerait pas de venir te rendre visite chaque fois, pendant quelque temps. » _Voyant que le garçon s'était redressé à ces mots, le serpent continua, _« Si cela ne te dérange pas que je demande, mais quel est ton nom enfant ? Je ne peux pas parler à mon maître de toi à moins que je ne sache ton nom. » _

Harry donna au serpent un sourire lumineux et s'exclama gaiement, _« Mon nom est Harry. Quel est le tien ? » _

_« Mon maître m'appelle Nagini, » _siffla-t-elle tranquillement, _« Je crains qu'il ne soit tout à fait fasciné par tes similitudes, enfant-serpent. » _Nagini regarda vers Harry hésitante, _« Ce n'est pas souvent que nous rencontrons un des nôtres... un Fourchelang... pour lui c'est un cadeau rare qui est seulement accordé à ceux de la lignée de sang du Grand Seigneur Serpentard. » _Le serpent ondula plus près d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient été à seulement quelques pouces de distance. _« Il est étrange qu'un cadeau si noir ait été donné à un des héritiers de la Lumière... cela particulièrement à un Potter. » _

_« Qui est Serpentard ? » _Demanda Harry avec précaution, _« J'ai entendu Maman et Papa dirent de mauvaises choses au sujet de cette maison. Quelque chose à propos de comment ils étaient tous mauvais... »_

Nagini se tendit, alors qu'elle découvrait ses crocs avec fureur. _« Tes parents... comme la majeure partie du sacré Monde de la Magie ont des préjugés contre les Serpentard juste parce qu'ils s'avèrent être justement ambitieux. Tous les Mangemorts ne viennent pas de Serpentard ; donc, il n'est pas juste que le monde entier blâme chaque chose qui tourne mal sur eux. » _Le serpent agita furieusement sa queue contre le sol, comme pour appuyer son point. _« Notre Seigneur Salazar Serpentard était un homme bon... puissant, sournois, et ambitieux. Il était probablement le plus doué des fondateurs ; cependant, Serpentard lui-même, ne pouvait pas égaliser les pouvoirs combinés des trois autres fondateurs. » _

Harry cligna des yeux confus, _« Mais... Serpentard n'est pas mort il y a mille ans ? » _demanda-t-il, questionneur. _« Comment tu sais comment il était ? » _

_« Enfant idiot, » _siffla Nagini, secouant sa tête dans les deux sens. _« Nous, serpents avons des méthodes qui surpassent de loin vos méthodes humaines pour préserver le passé. Lorsque chacun de nous meurt, la connaissance de notre vie est passée à notre progéniture ; leur permettant donc, l'accès à la connaissance et à la sagesse qui peuvent seulement être obtenues à travers les expériences et le temps. C'est grâce à cela, que nous sommes parvenus à survivre pendant si longtemps, indépendamment de la discrimination que le Monde de la Magie nous montre rudement. Les serpents ne sont pas mauvais... nous sommes sournois, et rusés... nous sommes qui nous sommes... et rien ne pourrait changer cela. » _

_« D'accord, »_ répondit Harry sincèrement. _« Jusqu'ici, tu es le seul serpent que j'ai jamais rencontré, et tu es trop gentille pour être mauvaise, » _énonça-il, alors qu'il croisait ses bras avec conviction.

_« Je ne suis pas non plus... __**gentille**__, » _siffla Nagini, qui frissonnait légèrement. _« Je suis rusée, et sage... pas du tout __**gentille**__, » _insista-t-elle avec force, complètement ignorante du regard confus d'Harry.

_« Oh... » _

La tête de Nagini se releva soudainement, et elle retourna vers le bord de la forêt. _« Petit, je vais prendre congé maintenant. Mon maître appelle... il exige ma présence... »_ À cela, le gigantesque serpent commença à onduler en arrière vers les ombres de la forêt.

Harry secoua sa tête légèrement. _« Nagini ?» _Demanda-il tranquillement, faisant arrêter Nagini dans son départ. _« Merci d'être venue... je m'ennuierai de toi... » _

_« Tu es le bienvenu enfant... jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore... » _À ces mots, Nagini disparut dans les ombres... allant de nouveau à son maître.

Avec un regard d'hésitation vers les ombres, Harry Potter se leva et épousseta soigneusement ses robes longues avant de marcher en arrière vers sa maison. Ses yeux se baissèrent tristement, alors qu'il entendait les grands éclats de rire et de joie provenant de la maison. Chacun était si heureux sans lui... si aimé... Harry leva sa main pour essuyer quelques larmes déloyales qui étaient parvenues à se glisser vers le bas de son visage ; cependant, sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Ses parents ne le remarqueraient probablement même pas... encore moins pour voir ses larmes.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Cela n'aidait pas mais il se demandait s'il allait encore être puni. Après tout, il avait échoué, sa mère n'aurait pas les œufs d'Ashwinder. Le ventre d'Harry gronda pitoyablement.

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**21 avril 2006**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cadeaux et projets

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Cadeaux et projets**

* * *

« Moony ! Padfoot ! » hurla Harry alors qu'il marchait furieusement vers les deux formes sombres se déplaçant vers lui. Au moment où tous deux traversèrent les salles du Manoir Potter, Harry courut en bas de la colline vermeille, vers les deux visiteurs non suspects avec les bras grands ouverts.

La tête de Sirius se releva de surprise, alors qu'il voyait une petite tache noire lui rentrer dedans avec violence. Pour découvrir seulement un moment plus tard, que la prétendue 'tache' était en réalité son filleul... Harry. « Hé gamin, comment vas-tu ? » dit-il gaiement, alors qu'il retournait l'étreinte. L'homme n'attendit même pas qu'Harry ait répondu avant de lui faire signe plus clairement. « Hé Harry, Prongs a-t-il déjà complété les derniers détails pour la fête surprise de Nate ? »

Harry regarda vers le bas tristement, sa gaieté soudaine disparut immédiatement. « Oui, » dit-il tranquillement. « Maman et papa l'ont planifiée pendant des semaines. Ils ont dit que ce serait la meilleure fête que jamais... »

« Bien, c'est Prongs tout craché ! Le vieux garçon n'a pas changé d'un brin ! » Dit-il en riant sous cape, alors qu'il se pliait vers le bas et hérissait les cheveux d'Harry pensivement. Sirius fit une légère pause cependant, et alors grimaça. « Oh crête, je ne lui ai pas encore acheté un présent, huh ? » Puis, il commença à arpenter sur place, ignorant les regards amusés qu'Harry et Remus lui lançaient. « Voyons voir maintenant... humm... qu'est-ce qu'un garçon normal âgé de quatre ans voudrait ? » Sirius pivota un moment trop tard, et alors rentra, tête première dans un arbre voisin. Comme si rien ne s'était produit, Sirius continua juste plus loin. « D'un autre côté, Nate n'est pas exactement normal, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, n'importe qui destiné à détruire Voldemort et à devenir un symbole d'espoir pour le côté de la lumière, ne serait absolument pas considéré normal ! » Sirius soupira de manière dramatique, et jeta ses mains vers le haut dans le ciel. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que dans le monde entier je peux lui offrir ? »

« Nate aime beaucoup la nourriture et les bonbons, » ajouta-t-il timidement, comme s'il était incertain que Sirius voudrait réellement de son aide. « Il se plaint toujours à propos de la façon dont maman lui cache toutes les sucreries. » Harry fit une pause pendant un second moment, et tapa son doigt contre son menton pensivement. « Mais, maman a également dit que les bonbons sont _mauvais _pour nous, et que nos dents tournent au jaune et puis, commencent à se dégrader ! »

Sirius roula des yeux, et se tourna vers Harry. « Bien, dans ce cas, ta maman avait faux, » dit-il sévèrement, comme s'il était un professeur qui était en train de donner une conférence ennuyeuse. « Je veux dire, quand j'étais gosse, tu ne croirais pas combien de sucreries j'ai mangé ! Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir survécu sans eux ! » Indiqua son parrain, puis éclata dans un sourire lumineux et lui montra ses dents. « Regarde Harry, je peux dire que mes dents ne se décomposent pas ! À ce jour, je pense que les bonbons font qu'elles semblent encore éclatantes, » dit-il clairement, envoyant un clin d'œil vers Remus qui regardait actuellement Sirius avec désapprobation.

« Oh... »

Son parrain tapa des mains avec excitation et commença à se diriger vers le Manoir Potter, laissant derrière lui sans le savoir un Harry malheureux.

Harry soupira doucement avec déception, avant de se tourner vers Remus. « Hé Moony, » dit-il avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Le jeune enfant regarda soigneusement Remus, et alors fronça des sourcils. « Moony ? Es-tu bien ? Tu sembles malade, » dit-il avec une expression inquiète sur son visage.

Remus inclina la tête avec un léger sourire doux sur le visage. « T'inquiète pas gamin, » dit-il affectueusement. « Je suis très bien... J'ai juste été un peu fatigué par une de mes _activités _mensuelles. » Voyant les sourcils froncés d'Harry, il continua, « J'ai juste été sous beaucoup de stress dernièrement. » Remus soupira profondément, « Il n'est pas facile d'être un loup-garou quand tu as Voldemort et le Ministère qui pèsent sur nos épaules. »

« Mais... Je pensais que Voldemort était un homme MAUVAIS, » dit-il semblant embarrassé. « Papa m'a toujours dit que si je n'étais pas gentil, Voldemort viendrait pendant la nuit et m'emmènerait loin. » Harry pencha sa tête, confus, « Pourquoi Voldemort s'inquiéterait-il cependant pour toi, Moony ? Tu ne t'es conduit mal récemment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, gamin... C'est tout à fait une situation compliquée, » répondit Remus pendant que sa main courait dans ses cheveux d'un gris sablonneux. « Je suis un loup-garou, » dit-il doucement, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Cela fait en cela même de moi rien d'autre qu'une créature des ténèbres... un monstre. Voldemort est après moi, puisqu'il souhaite recruter tous les loups-garous, alors que d'autre part, le Ministère cherche à me détruire. »

Harry courut vers Remus et lui donna une étreinte. « Ne t'inquiète pas Moony, je ne pense pas que tu es mauvais, » dit-il gentiment, « Je pense que tu es le plus mignon, de tous les petits chiens/loups du monde ! » Sur ce, Harry commença à traîner un Moony hébété vers le haut de la colline en direction du Manoir Potter. « Viens, je ne pense pas que Padfoot sera heureux, si nous continuons à le faire attendre ! »

« Ralentis Harry ! Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que je l'étais par le passé ! » Indiqua Remus alors qu'il essayait de calmer le garçon excité. « Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que je pourrai te suivre à un tel rythme ! »

Harry regarda Remus du coin des yeux. « Mais Moony... tu n'es pas vieux ! » Dit-il sincèrement, « Je veux dire, je pense que tu es toujours un peu plus jeune que M. Dumbledore... »

Remus secoua sa tête incrédule pendant qu'il suivait Harry. « Fais-moi confiance Harry, je suis certainement... certainement plus jeune que M. Dumbledore. Je veux dire, il est probablement un des hommes les plus vieux vivants aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah... d'accord... » Indiqua Harry sceptique. Avec reconnaissance cependant, durant leur conversation, ils étaient arrivés aux portes avant du Manoir.

Une tête noire avec des cheveux complètement en bataille, et des lunettes rondes apparut soudainement par la porte ouverte. « Moony ! Cela faisait longtemps ! » Salua-t-il gaiement, alors que lui et Remus s'échangeaient des étreintes. (n/a : le genre viril) « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais juré que tu nous évitais ! » Lui indiqua James avec gentillesse. « Cela fait des mois depuis ta dernière visite ! »

Moony secoua la tête avec un sourire et dit, « Prongs, tu sais que je ne manquerais pas une de tes 'réunions de famille' à moins que j'aie une bonne raison pour ! Après tout, ton rassemblement est la famille que j'ai laissée... »

« Non, ne sois pas un imbécile Moony ! Je connais une tonne de personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi... même lorsque tu n'es pas un grand, méchant loup ! » Dit-il sincèrement. James tapa sa main contre le dos de Remus et lui dit, « Maintenant, assez de sentimentalisme, nous avons une fête à discuter ! »

À ce moment-là, James sembla finalement noter la présence d'Harry. « Hé Harry ! N'es-tu pas content à propos de la grande journée de ton frère ? Je jure, que ce sera la plus grande fête jamais réalisée ! » dit-il, avec des yeux qui scintillaient sournoisement, les mêmes qui étaient présents chaque fois qu'il préparait une farce.

« As-tu planifié la fête, papa ? » Demanda curieusement Harry, tout en ignorant le fait que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

James tira Harry plus près de lui, et regarda subtilement son entourage comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ait pu écouté. « Et bien gamin, en gros l'idée est que nous l'emmenions à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, en première place et tout, » dit-il les yeux brillants. « Nate a toujours aimé le Quidditch ; cependant, en raison des sorts de protection que Dumbledore a posé sur notre maison, il est presque impossible de voler, réduisant même de beaucoup la proximité du parc. » James frotta ses mains avec joie, « Je veux dire, bien sûr cela a pris un certain temps pour convaincre Dumbledore de nous laisser aller à la Coupe du Monde, mais comme cela semble, tout s'est arrangé à la fin. »

« Oh... c'est grand, papa ! Je suis sûr que ce sera très amusant ! »

« Bon, » accepta James, puisqu'il inclina la tête furieusement. « Maintenant que nous avons réglé cela, Harry pourrais-tu aller devant et aider ta mère pendant que je parle avec Moony et Padfoot ? »

Harry inclina la tête tranquillement, et commença à dépasser les deux adultes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait senti une main l'arrêter.

« Attends une seconde Harry, » s'exclama Remus, alors qu'il retirait quelque chose de son sac de voyage. « Joyeux anniversaire, petit, » dit-il chaudement, alors qu'il remit à Harry un paquet brillamment enveloppé. Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit tandis qu'il voyait comment les yeux d'Harry commençaient à se remplir de larmes de joie. « C'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé par hasard pendant mes voyages... J'espère qu'un jour, il te sera utile. »

Harry commença immédiatement à déchirer le papier d'emballage et les rubans, dès que Remus eut fini de parler. Sous tous ces papiers, s'étendait un pendentif incrusté d'un Phénix. Le Phénix avait des yeux vert émeraude, de magnifiques plumes noires ombrageuses, ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes vigoureuses. En arrière-plan, des flammes brûlaient et se contractaient, en dansant... elles projetaient plusieurs ombres contre le Phénix. Au-dessus, se trouvait un cercle bleu-argent qui était incrusté de saphirs et de quelques sombres pierres d'onyx. Le pendentif était fixé autour d'une épaisse chaîne d'or et d'argent.

« Merci Moony ! » dit-il sincèrement, ses yeux dansaient de joie et d'excitation. « Il est joli ! »

Moony regarda Harry avec de l'amusement dans ses yeux. « Oui, c'est vrai ; cependant, il a également quelques propriétés magiques, » énonça-t-il, comme s'il donnait une conférence. « Le pendentif pourra te protéger contre la plupart des poisons, ainsi que de quelques breuvages magiques de vérité ; de plus, il brûlera également légèrement si le danger est proche. » Remus se pencha et plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. « Harry, je veux que tu me promettes aussi quelque chose, » il continua lorsqu'Harry inclina la tête en accord. « Je veux que tu jures que tu le porteras toujours, et ne l'enlèveras jamais, jamais. Aussi longtemps que tu le fais, il te protégera... peut-être même sauvera-t-il ta vie. »

« D'accord Moony, » indiqua Harry, alors qu'il se jetait sur Remus. « Je promets ! »

Pendant tout ce temps, James avait regardé la scène avec surprise. « Euhhh... c'est ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il pathétiquement, alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec un sourire embarrassé sur son visage.

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** Nate reçoit un cadeau un peu particulier pour sa fête… autant dire que c'est au détriment d'Harry… et Nagini discute avec son maître lui révélant l'existence d'Harry.

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**25 novembre 2005**


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Endant Serpent

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : L'Enfant-Serpent**

* * *

La première semaine d'août s'envola, et bientôt le plan soigneusement pensé pour la fête d'anniversaire fut bientôt mis en œuvre. Avant que l'aube ait pris place, un groupe de personnes masquées sortirent furtivement hors du Manoir Potter. Ce groupe notoire était composé de ; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin... et naturellement, de Peter Pettigrew. Bien entendu, leur partenaire de crime, Lily était actuellement à la maison passant à travers ses livres de cuisine, afin d'essayer de trouver une recette parfaite pour le petit déjeuner de son 'cher Nate'. Naturellement, après cela, elle était censée amener ses deux fils au stade de Quidditch, où les Maraudeurs planifiaient actuellement leur surprise.

Harry Potter, qui était récemment passé à six ans dans la semaine ou presque, dormait actuellement dans son lit... en serrant un grand lion rembourré étroitement. Ledit garçon, se réveilla aux bruits des cris joyeux de sa mère et au rire grincheux de Nate situés dans la chambre d'à côté. Il soupira tristement, alors qu'il sortait de son lit – affichant les couleurs de Gryffondor et étira ses bras. Un moment plus tard, la mère et le fils entraient dans sa chambre.

« Harry... Harry ! » Cria Nate alors qu'il jetait ses bras autour de son frère plus âgé. « Regarde ce que maman m'a donné ! » Dit-il fièrement, tandis qu'il tenait un collier avec un griffon rugissant fièrement au centre d'une chaîne d'or, incrustée d'un rubis. Cependant, inconnu par les deux enfants, ce collier était actuellement un Portoloin déguisé.

Harry sourit doucement à son plus jeune frère hyperactif et inclina la tête en accord. « Oui, il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Le garçon plus âgé étreint son frère en retour et cria, « Joyeux anniversaire Nate ! »

Nate, avec une innocence enfantine, sourit en retour à son frère plus âgé.

Durant tout ce moment, Lily regarda affectueusement ses deux fils, avec de la joie dansant dans ses yeux. « Cher Nate, je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin de cette amulette pour moi, d'accord Nate ? » Demanda-t-elle soigneusement, barrant ses yeux vert-émeraudes avec les yeux brun-chocolats de son fils préféré. « Cette amulette est spéciale pour notre famille, » expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'expression curieuse de Nate. « Elle symbolise les armoiries des Potter, et a été passée dans la famille de ton père depuis des générations ! »

« Vraiment ! »

Lily inclina la tête avec conviction, « Normalement, elle est donnée au premier né ; cependant, dans ce cas-ci nous avons fait une exception. L'amulette a des propriétés protectrices, » dit-elle doucement, « Et avec Voldemort après nous, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux si tu étais celui qui là recevrait. » Elle sembla légèrement coupable pendant qu'elle se tournait vers son fils plus âgé. « Harry, tu comprends bien ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. « Voldemort est principalement après Nate, et il est seulement raisonnable qu'il ait besoin de plus de protection. »

« C'est correct maman, » indiqua Harry avec un sourire triste, « Je ne m'occupe pas... »

À ce moment-là, tous deux furent interrompus par l'estomac de Nate qui gronda de faim. Le plus jeune garçon courut sa main à travers ses cheveux en bataille de couleur cuivre-foncé, et sourit d'embarras. « Oups... »

Lily sourit alors qu'elle notait comment Nate se comportait juste comme son père. « Viens amour, allons te chercher un quelconque petit déjeuner, » dit-elle affectueusement pendant qu'elle donnait sa main pour mener le plus jeune hors de la chambre. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe pour qu'il suive.

Harry soupira de nouveau, et suivit ensuite avec obéissance sa mère et son frère hyperactif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman et son papa ne le voyaient pas. Ses doigts tracèrent inconsciemment l'amulette du Phénix que son 'oncle' Moony lui avait donnée pour son anniversaire. Sincèrement, il se sentait parfois comme si Moony était le seul dans le monde entier qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry fléchit la tête légèrement pendant qu'il se rappelait comment ses derniers deux anniversaires s'étaient passés. Depuis que ses parents avaient su au sujet de la prophétie, ils semblaient presque l'avoir totalement oublié. Partis étaient les jours, où ils jouaient des jeux avec lui, lui chantant des chansons... être juste... avec lui...

Il perdit le fil de sa pensée lorsque l'arôme des crêpes et des saucisses le salua. Harry fit un pas dans la cuisine et se pencha automatiquement alors qu'une crêpe imbibée de sirop était jetée dans les airs vers lui. Il haussa les épaules de façon espiègle vers son plus jeune frère, qui lui tira la langue en réponse.

« Harry ! Regarde, les crêpes volent ! » Chuchota Nate alors qu'il agitait ses bras comme un oiseau. « Je peux faire de la magie ! » Le plus jeune garçon continua de jeter des crêpes en l'air, ignorant l'expression de gêne qu'il reçut d'Harry, qui était tout trempé à l'instant de crêpes et de sirop collant.

Lily se retourna avec une autre assiette de crêpes et la plaça entre Harry et Nate. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et brilla doucement chez les deux garçons. « Maintenant vous deux... » dit-elle d'une manière maternelle, « Vous devriez faire mieux que de jouer avec votre nourriture ! » indiqua-t-elle, en secouant son doigt vers eux avec désapprobation.

« Mais... Je... Nous... »

« Cher Harry, » dit-elle sévèrement, en coupant sa lancée. « Tu es plus vieux que Nate d'un an ; tu devrais donc être plus responsable ! » Soupira Lily et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry. « Regarde Harry, nous avons déjà assez d'ennui comme cela. Puisque Nate n'est pas assez vieux pour penser par lui-même, tu devrais l'aider... et le protéger. »

Le garçon plus âgé inclina la tête avec une expression mélancolique. « J'essayerai de mon mieux maman, » promit-il, espérant contre l'espoir que quand les choses iraient mieux, ses parents l'aimeraient encore. Harry regarda son plat de crêpes, son appétit soudainement envolé. Ses parents n'écoutaient désormais _jamais_ ce qu'il disait...

Harry joua avec sa nourriture pendant qu'il observait son frère littéralement entrain de_ respirer_ dans le plat de crêpes, avant de finir quelques saucisses et œufs. À cela, Nate rajouta ensuite quelques verres de jus de citrouille. Harry secoua sa tête avec amusement, s'il y avait quelque chose que son frère aimait, c'était mangé... juste comme leur 'oncle' Padfoot.

Lorsque Nate eut fini de manger, il se laissa aller vers l'arrière contre sa chaise et plaça sa main contre son ventre comme un enfant content. « C'était délicieux... »

Lily tira doucement Nate sur ses pieds et montra Harry du doigt vers eux. « Maintenant que vous deux êtes pleins, » dit-elle de façon tranchante alors qu'elle observait Nate avec un sourire. « J'ai une surprise pour toi... »

Nate dansa littéralement autour de la table de joie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, maman ! Dis-moi ! » Indiqua-t-il avec enthousiasme pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa maman. « S'il te plait ? Dis, la cerise sur le gâteau ? » Demanda-t-il, donnant à sa maman un exemple parfait des 'yeux de chien battu' de leur père.

« Approche-toi, Nate... ferme tes yeux et compte jusqu'à trois, » dit-elle gaiement, comme elle couvrait les yeux de Nate. « Maintenant Harry soit gentil, et attrape la main de ton frère. » Lorsque Lily fut certaine que tout allait selon le plan, elle commença à attendre que Nate donne les mots d'activation...

« ... Trois... Deux... Un... » cria Nate, et soudainement la cuisine des Potter fut vide. Les trois êtres magiques, une mère et ses deux fils, avaient disparu sans laisser de trace.

Un vent inconstant criait à travers la forêt ténébreuse, alors qu'il déchirait et détruisait tout sur son chemin. Les chênes noirs, pliant avec l'âge, se tenaient obstinément contre le sauvage torrent. Une verrière de feuilles lourdes couvrait la forêt, laissant les terres ombragées, indépendamment de l'heure. Les fleurs et les plantes exotiques jonchaient le sol de la forêt, alors qu'elles étaient infectées par l'obscurité. Cette forêt même était connue aussi bien dans le folklore Moldus et Sorciers, parce que c'était un endroit craint et dangereux... un endroit où aucune personne raisonnable n'oserait avancer. Selon des références Moldus, la forêt était considérée comme une énigme, personne... scientifiques, philosophes ou autres, ne pouvait expliquer les disparitions soudaines et mystérieuses qui semblait se produire au moment où on plaçait un pied dans la forêt. Et jusqu'à ce que les Sorciers découvrent, la forêt serait gardée par des créatures maléfiques qui n'hésiteraient pas à se régaler de chair humaine... pour mettre cela simple, chacun deux évitait la forêt comme la peste.

C'est exactement pourquoi une caverne en grande partie splendide pouvait être trouvée au cœur de la forêt, une qui ressemblait à un repaire d'une quelconque créature foncée anormalement colossale. Mais, pour un œil inconnu, cette prétendue 'caverne' était réellement l'entrée d'une base souterraine, pourtant décorée de manière sophistique et possédée par aucun autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, Lord Voldemort. Dans les profondeurs de la caverne, beaucoup de couloirs trompeurs et d'escaliers dupeurs menaient tous à la même destination... la salle du trône.

La salle était couverte de pierres masculines colorées d'onyx qui tournaient vers une légère nuance de rouge lorsque la lumière les frappait à droite... mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait être juste du sang de leurs compagnons tombés qui était reflété. Au dessus d'eux se tenait d'une manière élégante et découpée le trône fabriqué à partir, de la forme la plus pure d'argent. Il y avait deux majestueux serpents argentés, qui étaient forgés et enroulés autour des bras du trône avec leurs têtes entrelacées sur le haut du siège. Les serpents avaient été faits si délicatement, que vous pourriez même voir la lueur mortelle vacillante dans ces yeux verts, ainsi que la lueur mortelle de ses crocs tranchants. Sur le trône était assis une figure qui était plongée dans les ombres ; cependant, la seule chose évidente, étaient une paire dangereuse d'yeux rouges sang qui observaient... sans rien dire.

_« Maître... » _siffla Nagini avec respect alors qu'elle ondulait lentement vers le trône. _« Le vent de la fortune a tourné... nous sommes chanceux, parce que je viens de recevoir... des informations intéressantes... qui pourrait faire changer le tournant que prend notre guerre. »_

Les lèvres de Lord Voldemort se courbèrent en un demi-sourire cruel._ « Dis-moi... ma chère Nagini, »_ siffla-t-il alors qu'il frottait doucement les écailles soyeuses de Nagini._ « Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu, mon astucieux serpent ? »_

Nagini fit une pause pendant un moment, avant de réponse avec un ton de voix fière._ « J'ai été espionner au Manoir Potter, mon seigneur, lorsque j'ai surprise... des nouvelles fascinantes... » _Le serpent se courba vers le haut autour de la base du trône avant de continuer,_ « C'est l'anniversaire de l'enfant de la prophétie aujourd'hui... et ses parents idiots de Gryffindor projettent de l'emmener à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour une fête privée... »_

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent avec suspicion, 'Qu'est-ce que faisait le vieux fou ? Hargneux, il aurait... empêché... une telle escapade ?' Le froncement des sourcils du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approfondit. 'À quoi est-ce que Dumbledore jouait ?'

Nagini resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle observait son maître réfléchir. Elle avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a plus de cinquante ans environ, lorsqu'il n'était pas plus qu'un jeune et incertain enfant. Elle l'avait encouragé... et l'avait traitée en ami, juste comme ses ancêtres lui avaient dit par le passé. C'était par la connaissance ésotérique qu'un enfant-serpent se développerait par la suite une connaissance presque absolue de tous les aspects magiques. Nagini, n'avait jamais une seule fois regrettée sa décision... Pour elle, pas une seule fois 'l'enfant-serpent' n'avait oublié sa bonté, et pour cela, elle était toujours traitée avec respect et n'était jamais punie pour quoi que ce soit. Elle était son amie... par le passé... mais les humains changent...

_« Nagini... »_ Siffla Voldemort, sortant son serpent de ses pensées._ « Au sujet des Potter... »_ dit-il en regardant directement dans ses yeux._ « Nous attaquerons au crépuscule... je suggère donc que tu sois prête, » _dit-il avec émotion,_ « ...tu te joindras à moi et à mes Mangemorts ce soir... quand nous nous baignerons dans la gloire du sang de la Lumière. » _

_« Oui maître, »_ répondit Nagini tranquillement, avant qu'elle ne commence à parler avec une légère hésitation._ « J'ai également trouvé autre chose... _» siffla-t-elle doucement, ignorant le regard irrité qu'elle recevait du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ « Il y a un autre parleur dans le monde maintenant... »_

Voldemort clignota des yeux sous la surprise. Ce qu'il avait entendu plutôt, ne pouvait certainement pas être._ « Comment peux-tu en être certaine Nagini ? »_ Demanda-t-il avec une légère curiosité._ « Les serpents ne sont pas en harmonie avec la magie, ainsi il est impossible qu'ils détectent quelques 'cadeaux' qu'une personne aurait. »_

Si quelque chose avait été, maintenant c'était au tour de Nagini de sembler irritée._ « J'ai parlé à l'enfant-serpent... » _siffla-t-elle comme défense,_ « Il grandira jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un fort et puissant sorcier... »_ Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment, avant de finir doucement._ « Tout comme vous... » _

_« Qui est-il ? »_

Nagini hésita pendant un autre instant, avant de réponse d'une voix douce et modérée._ « Son nom... est Harry Potter…»_

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** Une bataille éclate au stade de Quiddich (Voldemort est de la partie) pendant que la famille Potter si trouve et Harry se retrouve dans une grave situation. Remus part à sa recherche, seulement arrivera-t-il à temps avec Sirius ?

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**23 décembre 2005**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les yeux de Serpentard

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Les yeux de Serpentard**

* * *

Le soleil brillait avec éclat sur une grande et imposante bâtisse composée de marbre et de pierre, également connue sous le nom de Stade de la Coupe du Monde. Les enfants en bas âge couraient en groupes avec de beaux sourires et poussaient des cris de plaisir, alors que le vent soufflait dans leurs oreilles. Leurs parents, d'autre part, les observaient au-dessus d'eux avec un sourire affectueux et leur envoyaient à chacun un geste amical. À ce moment, tout semblait aller bien, excepté pour un individu - un jeune Harry Potter.

En cet instant, notre jeune Potter flânait actuellement, chavirait… serait mieux dit, il était frappé d'un côté à l'autre et poussé, par les clients pressés de la foule et par les vendeurs affamés d'argent. Et pour un enfant âgé de cinq ans, c'était évidemment une expérience très affligeante.

Harry soupira légèrement pendant qu'il essayait sans succès de traverser la foule. Plus tôt ce jour-là, sa maman l'avait emmené lui et Nate au Stade de la Coupe du Monde, beaucoup au plaisir de Nate au grand plaisir de Nate. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait comment heureux son frère avait été, après tout, en dépit de tout, Harry aimait toujours vraiment son frère avec tout son cœur. Harry continuait d'aimer vraiment son frère de tout son cœur. Et rien ne changerait jamais cela...

_**

* * *

**_

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

_« Maman, » pleura Nate alors qu'il s'accrochait au bras de Lily, « Pouvons-nous aller faire des emplettes ? » Exigea-t-il avec un regard lumineux sur son visage. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression hésitante de sa mère, il lui fit son meilleur regard de 'chien battu', « S'il te plait, pouvons-nous ? » _

_James vit la détresse évidente de Lily à propos de refuser quelque chose à Nate, et parla à voix haute, « Regarde maintenant mon garçon, » dit-il chaudement alors qu'il plaçait une main sur l'épaule de Nate. « Nous sommes tous les deux vraiment désolés que tu ne puisses pas aller faire des emplettes, » dit- il à contre cœur. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas sûr que tu sortes, même avec ta protection. C'est trop risqué simplement... » _

_Nate ne cligna même pas des yeux, « Mais papa, Harry me protégera comme il le fait toujours, » indiqua-t-il semblant confus. « Il est mon meilleur, meilleur ami ! Et je veux lui acheter un cadeau ! » Avoua Nate alors qu'il croisait ses bras obstinément. _

_« Voyons Nate, ce n'est pas raisonnable, » indiqua Lily alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux de sorte qu'elle puisse être vis-à-vis de son fils. « Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne voudrait aucun cadeau à l'heure actuelle. Il en a déjà assez comme ça. Et pour ne pas mentionner, que c'est__** ton**__ anniversaire, pas celui d'Harry, » raisonna-t-elle pendant qu'elle inclina la tête en direction d'Harry et lui donnait un regard significatif, « N'est-ce pas, Harry ? » _

_Harry inclina la tête légèrement en accord, et se tourna pour faire face au regard investigateur de son frère. « Vraiment Nate, je suis très bien. C'est ta fête et je veux que tu aies le meilleur moment au monde. » Il fit un doux sourire à Nate et l'étreignit, « Seulement oublie-moi et amuse-toi, d'accord ? » _

_Nate inclina la tête à contre cœur, avant de revenir à son côté hyperactif et joyeux. « Bien Harry, je promets ! » _

_Les yeux de James s'élargirent soudainement comme s'il venait juste d'être frappé par une idée. « C'est cela ! » Se chuchota-t-il, alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. « Mais, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus-tôt ! » Se lamenta-t-il, ignorant les regards curieux qui étaient dirigés dans sa direction. _

_« Humm, Prongs... ? » Demanda timidement Sirius, « Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, parler à soi-même__** est**__ le premier signe de folie... » Il passa une main devant le visage de James avec une expression concernée sur sa figure. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un à la maison ? » _

_Lily avec espièglerie tapa Sirius à l'arrière de la tête. « Naturellement il est bien, grand imbécile ! » Marmonna-t-elle, « Je jure, que ta stupidité va s'effacer sur mes enfants ! » cria-t-elle faussement horrifiée. _

_« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » Cria Sirius, alors qu'il bougeait ses bras de façon défensive. _

_« Peux pas me duper, » murmura Peter Pettigrew, pendant qu'il frottait ses yeux noirs perçants avec le dos de sa main. Selon les Potter, Peter qui avait précédemment eu des vacances bien méritées, avait soudainement décidé de venir faire une visite pour quelque temps juste pour rendre visite à son 'neveu' préféré, Nate._

_En attendant, James emmena Harry dans un coin reculé et lui donna un paquet d'argent et lui dit d'aller acheter un peu de tout aux chariots pour son frère. Lorsqu' il vit qu'Harry ressemblait à un cerf traqué par des chasseurs, il décida de lui expliquer à nouveau. _

_« Mais... papa, la partie va bientôt commencer ! » Se plaignit Harry, pour la première fois aujourd'hui. « Je veux voir Nate ouvrir mon cadeau ! » _

_James mit de côté le souci d'Harry. « Cesse de t'inquiéter Harry, fais-moi confiance sur ceci, tout finira bien ! » En voyant le regard douteux d'Harry, il continua, « Si cela t'incite à te sentir quelque peu mieux, je promets que nous garderons ton présent pour la fin, d'accord ? » _

_Harry inclina la tête d'un air triste, et commença à marcher vers la Loge Supérieure, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre noire bloque son chemin. « Oncle Moony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement lorsqu'il vit que son 'oncle' n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. _

_Remus plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry et doucement le retourna. Évidemment, le loup-garou avait entendu la conversation d'Harry avec son père et avait décidé d'intervenir. « Maintenant, James, » dit-il tranquillement, les yeux or de Lupin observaient ceux bruns chocolats de James. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire les achats après la partie ou pendant une autre heure. » Remus fit une seconde pause, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et eut légèrement honte à quel point Harry paraissait heureux, juste parce que quelqu'un se levait pour lui. Cela le faisait se sentir coupable... vraiment coupable. _

_James fronça des sourcils confus. « Mais Moony, Harry a justement dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aider. Et de plus, moins nous passons de temps ici, plus nous serons tous en sécurité, » dit-il fermement. « Essaie de comprendre Moony, avec Voldemort à l'extérieur qui ravage tous les jours, nous devons vraiment être préoccupés par notre sécurité. Après tout, Nate__** est**__ celui de la prophétie,__** et**__ évidemment celui que Voldemort cherche à détruire. Ainsi, nous devons le protéger indépendamment du prix. »_

_Lorsque Remus vit qu'Harry avait baissé la tête de défaite, il essaya à nouveau. « Bien, si tu veux vraiment acheter des cadeaux pour Nate en ce moment, je peux y aller au lieu d'Harry. »_

_« Aucun sens ! » Plaida James alors qu'il claquait Remus dans le dos et faisait un geste affectueux. « Ha Moony, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pensé que tu essayais de partir loin de nous ! » _

_Remus soupira de défaite, « Bien James, tu as gagné, » dit- il d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu ferais mieux de finir les préparations, après tout, avec Sirius là-bas tout seul, les choses sont dues pour aller de travers. » James inclina la tête en accord et se précipita au loin vers l'autre pièce 'pour sauver la fête' des embrayages d'un 'idiot de Sirius'. _

_« Oncle Moony ? » Appela Harry, alors qu'il tirait avec effort sur la manche des robes longues et usées de Remus. « Merci d'avoir essayé... » _

_Remus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avec affection, « T'inquiète pas louveteau, » indiqua-t-il avec douceur, « Tout s'avérera bien à la fin... fais-moi confiance sur ça, louveteau. » _

_« Je l'espère tellement oncle Moony... vraiment... » _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

* * *

Harry s'approcha d'un stand étroit qui vendait quelques bonbons d'un genre étrange comestibles. « Excusez-moi, » indiqua-t-il avec son ton de voix polie, alors qu'il regardait le vendeur. « Puis-je acheter un peu de tout, **s'il vous plaît **? » Demanda-t-il, un peu désespérément, juste après avoir été poussé de côté par un autre client qui lui envoya simplement un regard noir. Le vendeur n'était pas intéressé à moitié, puisqu'il pensait qu'Harry était un quelconque farceur. Après tout, qui penserait à envoyer un enfant au loin seul pour acheter tellement de sucreries ? « Dégage le gosse, j'ai des affaires à faire ici, » maugréa-t-il, alors qu'il faisait des mouvements vagues avec sa main.

À cela, Harry s'éloigna rapidement des regards colériques qui étaient dirigés vers lui. Un froncement de sourcils triste apparut sur son visage, 'Pourquoi chacun me déteste-il ?' alors qu'un soupir triste s'échappait de ses lèvres. ' Même maman et papa ne m'aiment pas... '

Après un autre couple de minutes à être poussé et repoussé à travers la foule, Harry parvint avec succès à acheter un ensemble de robes longues de Quidditch, et un balai jouet. 'Je ne reviendrai jamais à l'heure,' pensa Harry d'un air triste alors qu'il marchait vers la future loge dans le coin qui était plein de personnes portant quelques objets semblants étranges.

Il y avait quelques boules de cristal qui était enveloppé par le brouillard, ainsi que quelques miroirs qui montraient des figures ombragées qui bougeaient dans le fond. Complètement ravi, Harry approcha pour en prendre un ; cependant, il gela lorsqu'il entendit une voix profonde venir de quelque part au-dessus de lui. Harry retira rapidement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé et chercha dans la direction de la voix.

« Intéressé par l'équipement d'Auror, n'est-ce pas gamin ? »

Harry inclina la tête rapidement en accord, avec un sourire désireux sur son visage. « Ouais ! Papa et 'oncle' Padfoot en ont beaucoup ! Ils me l'ont montré une fois ! » Dit-il brillamment.

L'homme clignota des yeux sous la surprise, « Ton père est un Auror, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, et acquiesça en direction d'Harry comme s'il le voyait sous une nouvelle lumière. « Quel est ton nom, gamin ? »

« Harry Potter, » répondit-il automatiquement. Il fit une pause pendant un second moment, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mondingus Fletcher est le nom, » répondit Fletcher pendant qu'il se grattait pensivement le menton. « Alors, je suis sûr qu'un jeune homme intelligent comme toi voudrait quelque chose d'utile, hein ? » Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester ; cependant, il fut avec succès coupé par Fletcher. « Oh, sois silencieux pendant un moment gamin, je dois penser... » Indiqua-t-il alors qu'il fumait profondément sa pipe. « Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi voudrait... »

Soudainement, Fletcher fit claquer ses doigts. « C'est ça ! » Cria-t-il tandis qu'il se précipitait vers son chariot et retirait une épaisse cape bleu-foncée avec une doublure argentée. Quand Fletcher vit l'expression confuse d'Harry, il expliqua, « C'est une cape d'invisibilité de qualité supérieure d'Auror ! Elle est multifonctionnelle, puisque tu peux l'utiliser comme une cape normale lorsque tu n'as pas besoin de devenir invisible. » Il montra le devant à Harry et dit doucement, « Ne dis pas à ton père que je t'ai dit ceci, mais... une cape d'invisibilité est parfaite pour sortir furtivement de la maison et entrer, ainsi que pour effectuer avec succès n'importe quel genre de farce. » Fletcher fit un clin d'œil à Harry et indiqua, « Utilise la cape sagement, jeune homme. Elle est assez chère, je sais. Si tu projettes de l'acheter, elle te coûtera un peu plus de cent gallions. »

« Oh... »

Soudainement, des cris de douleur et de terreur éclatèrent tout autour du stade, alors qu'une armée de personnes vêtues de noir avec des masques blancs apparaissait sur la scène, et parmi eux se trouvait un individu de grande taille, habillé majestueusement, avec des yeux rouge écarlate.

**(N/A : Je sais qu'il y avait des sorts Anti-Apparition, mais dans mon histoire ils ont été brisés, ou n'ont pas marchés.) **

« Enfer sanglant... » chuchota Fletcher, pendant qu'il regardait fixement la scène d'agitation devant lui. Par tous les Dieux, chacun dans le stade allait mourir, peu survivaient à un 'massacre' lorsque Lord Voldemort lui-même était présent. Fletcher en vint rapidement à une décision et remit la cape d'invisibilité à un Harry déconcerté. « Gamin, je veux que tu mettes la cape sur toi et cours, par les tous Dieux, cours comme le vent, » cria Fletcher alors qu'il se précipitait dans la foule pour lutter contre quelques Mangemorts.

Harry regarda fixement la cape dans ses mains durant un trop long moment, parce qu'un Expelliarmus perdu le frappa directement. La dernière chose qu'il se rappela, fut sa tête qui cogna contre quelque chose de dur, et alors à cet instant, tout devint flou.

« Prongs ! C'est **lui **! Dit à Lily de prendre Nate et de partir ! » Cria Sirius, pendant qu'il échangeait quelques malédictions avec des Mangemorts plus bas. « C'est trop dangereux qu'ils restent ! » Alors qu'il faisait des gestes significatifs vers une Lily effrayée, qui tenait Nate tremblant.

James inclina la tête en accord et poussa rapidement un Portoloin dans les bras de son épouse, et répéta le même processus avec Nate. « Fais attention, » chuchota-t-il alors qu'il embrassait Lily sur les lèvres et donnait à son fils une étreinte en guise d'au revoir.

« James... » chuchota Lily, avec un regard larmoyant. « S'il te plaît... ne disparais pas cette fois-ci, reviens à la maison avec nous. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais j'ai ce sentiment, que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver... »

James secoua sa tête de négation, « Je suis désolé Lily, j'ai une responsabilité ici ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas les abandonner comme ceci ! » Cria-t-il, en faisant des gestes en direction de la bataille qui se déroulait en-dessous. « Je suis un Auror, et je dois prendre la responsabilité de mes actions ! Je ne peux pas tout simplement laisser des personnes innocentes mourir comme ceci ! »

Ils grimacèrent légèrement tous les deux alors qu'ils entendaient un cri d'agonie qui fut suivi par des rires fous. « James, nous ne partons pas sans toi... » indiqua obstinément Lily, « Après tout, si tu peux aider une partie de ces personnes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose. »

« Regarde Lily... Je... »

À ce moment, Lily attrapa les mains de James et de Nate et activa le Portoloin. La dernière chose que Sirius entendit fut le cri assourdissant de James.

« Padfoot, nous devons trouver Harry ! » Cria soudainement Remus, alors qu'il cherchait dans la Loge Supérieure. « Il est** là** en bas dans la cohue ! Il pourrait être tué ! » Dit-il de manière affligée. Et selon Padfoot et Prongs, Remus était absolument terrifiant lorsqu'il était affligé. Et un loup-garou qui perdait son seul louveteau, était quelque chose qui affligeait **extrêmement**. Et à cet instant, Remus fixa ses yeux sur la foule, et juste après courut avec une vitesse inhumaine en bas des escaliers avec Sirius sur ses talons.

Eux deux se précipitèrent dans un couloir en pierre rempli de fenêtres magiques qui montraient chaque chose que l'on voulait.

« Moony, peux-tu ralentir pendant une seconde ! » Maugréa Sirius, comme il essayait sans succès d'attirer son attention. « Regarde, je m'inquiète d'Harry autant que toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas le sauver si nous ne pouvons pas** le trouver **! » Indiqua-t-il vivement, sachant que la logique de Remus réapparaîtrait bientôt. « Ne pouvons-nous pas juste nous reposer pendant une seconde pour essayer de le trouver par les fenêtres ? »

Sans un mot, Remus traîna Sirius jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, pendant que ses yeux cherchaient de manière effrénée aux environs le jeune enfant auquel il s'était attaché.

En attendant, au centre du stade, Lord Voldemort lui-même, se tenait au milieu de la bagarre avec ses yeux rouge écarlate qui brillaient de manière cruelle alors qu'il observait ses Mangemorts faire un sport de Sang de Bourbe. C'était vraiment un spectacle, parce qu'il y avait des personnes qui volaient dans les airs sans l'aide de balai, tout en tournant comme un humain anormal, et d'autres qui essayaient de toutes leurs forces de s'échapper... pour s'éloigner encore plus loin du monstre aux yeux rouges et de ses serviteurs comme ils pouvaient ; cependant, beaucoup à leur consternation, il y avait simplement trop de personnes serrées dans le stade... ce qui rendaient finalement impossible à certains de s'échapper.

Un sourire malveillant apparut sur son visage pâle et sarcastique alors qu'il observait un Auror après l'autre tomber, comme ils combattaient vaillamment pour sauver chacun de leurs sorts malheureux. Cependant, Voldemort lui-même, savait qu'il serait impossible que la Lumière gagne ce round, parce que ses Mangemorts dépassaient tout simplement les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors avec un rapport de 3 contre 1.

Des flashs mortels de lumière volaient dans les airs, alors qu'ils tombaient par centaines et touchaient inconsciemment les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, qui étaient frappés... et qui désespéraient dans leur agonie...

Après encore quelques minutes de tortures et de morts, le stade fut silencieux. Le sol était couvert de corps morts, dont le sang de la vie s'égouttait lentement mais sûrement. Les Mangemorts parvinrent à forcer avec succès les Aurors et l'Ordre à se replier, et avaient abattu tout autrement ceux qui se tenaient sur leur chemin ; par conséquent, la raison du silence... était qu'il n'y avait aucune autre âme en vie dans le stade autre que Lord Voldemort lui-même, et son serpent de confiance Nagini...

... ou c'est ce qu'ils pensaient...

Soudainement, Voldemort entendit un doux gémissement et un pleur venant de quelque part derrière lui. Il se tourna abruptement pour voir juste... rien. Un froncement de sourcils embêté apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il regardait avec une allégresse ténébreuse.

_« Nagini... sens-tu n'importe quoi ? »_

Nagini leva sa tête dans un mode hypnotique, et claqua sa langue et goûta l'air. _« Oui... un jeune enfant... il est là... pourtant il n'y est pas... »_ siffla-t-elle perplexe alors qu'elle regardait à l'endroit pour constater seulement que rien n'y était.

Un autre gémissement fut entendu, ainsi que des bruits de tissu, lorsqu'une tête aux cheveux noirs en bataille émergea d'en dessous d'une cape argentée. Le garçon semblait avoir autour de quatre ou cinq ans... et semblait être extrêmement maigre pour son âge. L'un des traits qui attrapa l'attention de Voldemort fut les yeux du garçon... c'était les yeux de Serpentard...

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible cependant, lui-même, était le seul descendant de Salazar Serpentard... il n'y avait personne d'autre... ou y avait-il ? De nouveau, il étudia soigneusement ces yeux... ils avaient la nuance exacte du vert émeraude avec un soupçon de noir et d'or mélangé lorsque la lumière le frappa dans un angle spécifique. Oui... ces yeux regardaient exactement comme les siens avant qu'ils n'aient tourné au rouge écarlate dû à son obsession de la magie noir... c'était étrange...

Cependant, les yeux vert émeraude ou non, le garçon deviendrait par la suite extrêmement puissant, et en voyant qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garçon auparavant, il supposa que le garçon était du côté de la Lumière. Voldemort bougea légèrement, après tout, il serait mieux de se débarrasse de l'enfant avant qu'il ne constitue une menace.

À ce moment, Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers le jeune garçon. Il gela soudainement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du garçon. La malédiction de massacre sur les lèvres, quand il vit que le garçon le regardait avec des yeux semblant être bien plus âgés qu'ils étaient supposent l'être... avec des yeux qui étaient vides de haine et de colère... un regard innocent. Un enfant qui pouvait très bien être de la famille... Voldemort secoua sa tête rudement, et supprima impitoyablement sa conscience, et siffla...

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Remus et Sirius observent impuissants le sort frappé Harry, Voldemort les forcent à se replier et nous assistons à une jolie conversation.

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**2 février 2006**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mort et Au delà

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Mort et Au-delà**

* * *

**« Avada Kedavra ! »**

Remus Lupin regarda fixement la scène de haut, son visage serré contre l'armature de la fenêtre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur lorsqu'il vit un jet de lumière vert sortir de la baguette magique de Voldemort et se diriger droit sur un jeune Harry Potter légèrement sonné.

« **Harry... Baisse-toi !** » cria Remus pendant qu'il martelait son poing contre la fenêtre, qui était malheureusement renforcée. Il observa la course lente de la malédiction se diriger vers Harry, et inconsciemment, il essayait de tout faire pour pouvoir casser la fenêtre... essayer quelque chose juste dans le but de sauver son jeune louveteau. Remus grogna furieusement, lorsqu'il sentit une main le tirer en-arrière, et en conséquence, il continua à se débatte plus durement.

Les yeux de Remus bougeaient à toute vitesse, et sa bouche laissa échapper un cri silencieux alors qu'il voyait le jet de lumière vert claquer avec violence dans Harry, faisant renverser le jeune garçon vers l'arrière et hors de sa vue. « Non... » Chuchota-t-il doucement, alors qu'il regardait fixement la scène avec des yeux incrédules. « ... Il ne peut pas être... »

Son petit louveteau ne pouvait pas être mort... il était trop jeune... trop innocent. « Harry, » cria-t-il, alors qu'il martelait furieusement ses poings contre la fenêtre espérant contre toute attente qu'Harry soit encore vivant... et qu'il puisse l'entendre ; cependant, la seule chose qui que Remus parvint à faire fut de briser la fenêtre... ce qui attira malheureusement l'attention de Voldemort.

Les yeux rouge sang de Voldemort se fixèrent soudainement sur les deux visages noirs qui étaient debout à côté des fenêtres supérieures, et un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette magique, et envoya un sort noir de couleur jaune maladif vers les deux sorciers confiants, les faisant se cacher rapidement derrière un mur en pierre.

« Moony, nous devons partir d'ici... » Cria Sirius, alors qu'il se tournait rapidement vers la fenêtre et envoyait une malédiction sur Voldemort, avant qu'il ne se penche rapidement de nouveau derrière le mur.

« Non... Harry... »

Sirius secoua la tête tristement, « Je suis désolé Moony… mais il est mort. » chuchota-t-il, regardant la pointe de ses pieds. « Il est mort... » Dit-il de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction. « Nous devons partir... **maintenant**, » Hurla-t-il, alors que le plafond commençait à secouer et à tomber. À ces mots, Sirius poussa rapidement un Portoloin dans les mains tremblantes de Remus, et juste à temps, les deux sorciers disparurent avant que le plafond ne s'effondre.

« _Maître, _»siffla Nagini, alors qu'elle serpentait vers Voldemort. « _Sont-ils morts ? _»

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête en accord, et se pencha pour frotter la tête écailleuse de Nagini, _« Oui, ma douce... »_ lui siffla-t-il doucement en réponse. _« Ces imbéciles doivent être morts en ce moment. »_ Avec un sourire légèrement amer, il ajouta,_ « Après tout... chacun des imbéciles qui oseront défier mon pouvoir mourront... et mourront horriblement. » _

Nagini fut silencieuse pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne demande en hésitant, _« Maître ? Il y a de la douleur dans votre odeur... êtes-vous blessé ? »_

Voldemort arrêta de frotter Nagini et resta silencieux, alors que ses yeux rouge écarlate regardaient fixement le vide. _« Non, Nagini... je vais très bien. » _Lui répondit-il avec une note impaire dans sa voix._ « Je vais... bien... »_

Le serpent claqua sa langue en signe de sympathie. Après tout, après avoir passé quelques décennies avec une personne... vous apprenez à dire lorsqu'elle ment ou... lorsqu'elle est... juste... confuse. Et pour faire, Nagini pouvait facilement voir que son maître était un peu des deux.

Nagini pencha sa tête en accord, alors qu'elle commençait à serpenter loin de son maître afin de se chasser un casse-croûte d'après-midi. Cependant, beaucoup à sa surprise et à celle de Voldemort, elle ondula accidentellement à travers de quelque chose... ou quelqu'un... qui était... **vivant !**

_« Maître ! » _Siffla-t-elle immédiatement, à l'aide de sa queue pour montrer plus facilement à son maître. Nagini inclina soigneusement sa tête et repoussa le tissu soyeux qu'elle avait rencontré. Et à sa grande surprise, elle **le** trouva sous lui... son 'enfant-serpent'._ « Le garçon... L'enfant des Potter... il est encore vivant ! »_

Les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent sous la surprise avant de noircir avec soupçon. _« C'est impossible ! » _Siffla-t-il avec colère, faisant légèrement reculer Nagini de crainte. Voyant qu'il commençait même à effrayer son serpent de confiance, Voldemort essaya d'abaisser sa voix. _« J'ai frappé le garçon avec un Avada Kedavra et __**PERSONNE**__ n'a jamais survécu. » _

Si c'était possible, Voldemort aurait juré que les yeux noirs de Nagini s'étaient élargis sous le choc. _« Mais... Maître... le garçon, il est également un parleur. » _Expliqua-t-elle tranquillement, alors qu'elle essayait d'effacer le regard noir de Voldemort.

_« Que veux-tu dire, part, il est un parleur ? »_ Siffla Voldemort, tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient dangereusement. _« Le garçon vient évidemment du lignage des Potter, il aurait été __**impossible**__ pour lui d'avoir un tel cadeau. »_

Nagini hésita pendant un moment, avant de continuer dans un doux sifflement,_ « Maître... Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré l'enfant alors que j'espionnais le manoir Potter... » _Le serpent fit une pause pendant un moment pour évaluer l'expression de Voldemort, avant de siffler doucement,_ « Il était un bon enfant... un enfant seul juste comme vous... Maître. Le garçon a été négligé... blessé... et ignoré par ses parents, puisqu'il était considéré comme 'indigne'... »_

_« Assez avec le mélodrame, Nagini. » _Siffla Voldemort, alors qu'il bougeait sa main en retour._ « Le garçon est un Potter... un ennemi... et son enfance ne me concerne pas... »_

Il y eut une pause momentanée, avant que Nagini ne demande dans un doux, sifflement légèrement triste,_ « Êtes-vous sûr ? »_

Voldemort ouvrit sa bouche pour sortir une pique acérée ; cependant, les mots moururent à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le jeune enfant bouger légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune Harry gémit de douleur alors qu'il frottait la paume de sa main contre son front qui saignait profusément. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau légèrement sous la douleur, mais il refusa de pleurer...

_« Garçon... »_ siffla une voix menaçante, se déplaçant plus proche et plus proche de lui. _« Dis-moi... comment as-tu survécu à la malédiction ? » _

Harry cligna furieusement des yeux afin de se débarrasser de ses larmes, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur un homme aux cheveux noirs, à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux yeux rouge sang. _« Qui êtes-vous ? » _Demanda-t-il curieusement, alors qu'il inclinait la tête de confusion. _« Je ne pense pas que je vous ai rencontré avant... » _

En retour, Voldemort cligna seulement des yeux sous la surprise. 'Jamais entendu parler de lui ? Par Dieu, comment stupide était le garçon ?' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de sifflements et de salutations joyeuses.

_« Nagini ! »_ Siffla avec joie Harry, alors qu'il serrait ses bras étroitement autour du grand serpent._ « Je me suis tellement ennuyé de toi !_ » Cria-t-il, pendant que ses yeux vert émeraude miroitaient à l'exclamation._ « Où étais-tu durant les dernières semaines ? »_ Demanda-t-il tristement,_ « Je pensais que certaines personnes t'avaient blessée... »_

Nagini fit siffler affectueusement sa langue en direction d'Harry,_ « Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant-serpent, personne ne rêverait jamais de me blesser. »_ Nagini jeta un coup d'œil vers Voldemort et vit son expression sidérée et décida de le dépanner pour une fois._ « Regarde-moi mon enfant-serpent, »_ commanda Nagini, alors qu'elle attendait patiemment de gagner l'attention d'Harry. _« Je veux te présenter quelqu'un... mon maître... Lord Voldemort... » _

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**3 mars 2006**


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'Offre

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : L'Offre**

* * *

« Enfer sanglant, Lily ! Tu sais _**bien merde**_ que c'est mon travail, un Auror doit aider à protéger les innocents ! » Cria James, alors qu'il levait les bras de désespoir. « Tu n'aurais pas dû m'emmener loin de là alors que j'étais nécessaire ! »

« Ton fils a besoin de toi, » répliqua Lily alors qu'elle croisait ses bras obstinément. Voyant l'air menaçant de James, ses yeux vert émeraude flamboyèrent de colère. «Pour l'amour de Dieu, James, ne peux-tu pas grandir pour une fois ? Les choses sont différentes pour nous maintenant - puisque nous avons Nate et Harry. Tu ne peux pas simplement partir guerroyer pour combattre des Mangemorts et Voldemort, comme toi et Sirius le faisiez avant. Tu as une responsabilité maintenant, et ce serait bien que tu te rappelles cela, » finit-elle, avec un air menaçant sur son visage.

« Je le fais, » grogna-t-il alors qu'il écrasait accidentellement le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait dans son poing. « Tu sais que je mets et mettrai toujours la sûreté de Nate au-dessus de n'importe qui autrement, mais cette façon n'est pas appropriée ! Je me suis assuré que toi et Nate vous étiez loin de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, en sécurité, mais tu n'aurais pas dû me faire partir ! C'est la** guerre** Lily, » chuchota James doucement tandis que ses yeux brun chocolat s'obscurcissaient de tristesse, « ...Et le risque sera toujours là - le danger ; cependant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. Nous, la lumière, sommes tout ce qui se dressent entre Voldemort et la domination du monde... »

Les yeux de Lily se rétrécirent et elle entoura ses bras autour de James. « Je sais, » murmura-t-elle doucement contre son oreille, alors qu'elle sentait des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tenir protectivement. « ...Mais parfois, je souhaite juste que nous n'ayons pas été aussi directement impliqués, » indiqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire, « Je suis juste si inquiète.… À propos de la prophétie…. À propos de Nate... Tu sais ? »

James soupira compréhensif, « Oui... Pauvre Nate, il doit être fort pour avoir le destin du monde sur ses épaules. » Il baissa la tête tristement, « Parfois cependant, je me demande si nous pourrons l'aider pour la fin - pour la bataille contre la face de serpent. »

Un sourire s'étira avec effort sur le coin des lèvres de Lily, « C'est sans importance cependant, le sang du lion coule dans ses veines, et cela devrait être assez... sinon suffisant, pour défier Voldemort. »

« Oui... Nous pouvons évidemment nous attendre à de 'grandes choses' de lui, hein ? »

À ce moment, le feu s'enflamma sous l'avertissement que deux personnes avaient investi les lieux de la propriété et faisaient lentement leur chemin vers les escaliers menant au salon où James et Lily étaient assis. James fronça légèrement les sourcils et sortit immédiatement sa baguette et s'avança vers la cheminée.

Il y a quelques mois, les Potter avaient installé un nouveau dispositif d'identification magique qui était semblable à la carte du maraudeur, parce qu'il montrait un contour détaillé de l'entière propriété des Potter et des cinq milles de forêt environnante. Sur lui, étaient des points qui montraient chaque personne à l'endroit qu'il se trouvait et son nom, qui avait été modifié pour identifier les intentions lors de l'entrer de la maison. Et ce prétendu système s'appelait 'La parcelle de terrain des infortunés,' qui avait été appelée et honorée par le seul et l'unique Sirius Black, et assez étrangement, il pouvait être consulté dans presque chaque cheminée du manoir.

Les yeux de James s'élargirent de plaisir pendant qu'il notait les deux points bleus clignotant qui symbolisaient ses deux meilleurs amis - Padfoot et Moony ; cependant, son sourire disparut légèrement lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil plus attentif à leur** barre de statut** et notait qu'ils étaient faibles et sous le choc.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit tandis que Sirius et Remus entraient dans la pièce, ou pour reformuler cela, Remus qui s'appuyait fortement contre le bras de Sirius, devait être traîné à l'intérieur.

« ...Padfoot, Moony... est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda James, alors qu'il se levait pour aider ses deux amis épuisés à s'installer sur un divan rouge. Sirius lui tira un regard qui voulait juste dire, '_Qu'est-ce que__** tu**__ en penses ?_'

« James... il est parti... il est mort... » chuchota Remus, alors que les yeux or de Lupin étaient fixés sur une fente dans le mur. « ...Par tous les dieux... il est mort... » Sirius tapota le dos de Remus et lui donna un regard réconfortant.

« Qui est mort ? »

Sirius secoua la tête tristement, et ignora la question de James. « C'est bien Moony... c'est ... tout s'arrangera... à la fin... » mentit Sirius, alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. L'homme ferma ses yeux sous la douleur, avant de les ouvrir lentement. « Merde, il ne devrait pas être mort... c'était juste un enfant... » chuchota-t-il doucement. « Maudit sois-tu Voldemort ! VA EN ENFER ! » Cria-t-il soudainement, alors qu'il frappait son poing contre le mur.

Le front de James se plissa, confus. 'Mort ? Qui par l'enfer était mort ?' Cependant, avant que James ne puisse poser une question, Lily intervint.

« Sirius ? Remus ? » Demanda tranquillement Lily, alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à eux et leur donnait une étreinte réconfortante. « Là, je veux que tous les deux vous buviez une potion calmante - vous êtes tous les deux sous le choc. » Sans un mot, les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête, et Lily fut forcée de les aider tous les deux à amener la bouteille à leurs lèvres puisque leurs mains tremblaient trop. Après quelques minutes, Lily fut satisfaite de voir que Remus et Sirius avaient arrêté de trembler ; cependant, la chose effrayante était qu'il y avait toujours un reflet de vide dans les yeux de Remus et le visage habituellement bronzé de Sirius était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. « Sirius ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Harry... il... était en bas dans le stade lorsque Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont apparus, » indiqua Sirius, tandis qu'il se penchait par en-arrière dans le sofa. « Il n'avait pas une chance... »

Lily couvrit sa bouche sous l'horreur alors que ses yeux se noircissaient d'angoisse. « Non... non... pas Harry... non... il ne peut pas être... » dit-elle doucement, alors que sa voix se perdait. « ...Il ne peut pas... »

« Je suis... désolé Lily... » indiqua Sirius, alors qu'une simple larme roulait vers le bas de son visage. « Nous n'avons pas été assez rapides... nous... nous ne pouvions pas le sauver... »

James enterra son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il secouait sa tête violemment d'un côté à l'autre. « Il ne peut pas être mort... c'est impossible ! » Cria-t-il, alors qu'il sautait hors du sofa et commençait à arpenter la pièce. « Non... je refuse de le croire ! Ce doit être un mensonge... une farce... » indiqua-t-il regardant désespérément Sirius et Remus ; cependant, le peu d'espoir qu'il ne fût pas mort, s'éteignit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit leur expression morne et sérieuse. « Dieu... »

« Dites-nous ce qui est arrivé, » exigea Lily alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau à côté de James et enroulait ses bras autour de son mari, avant de fixer ses yeux verts déchirant sur Sirius. « Dites-nous... tout... » et naturellement, d'une voix douce, Sirius commença.

En attendant, alors que Sirius racontait de nouveau l'histoire, Remus se reposait là... assommé et perdu. Harry, son louveteau préféré, l'enfant qui était toujours laissé seul... toujours négligé... l'enfant qu'il aimait comme un fils... était...

... mort...

Remus ferma ses yeux de douleur, et un flash de couleur vert traversa son esprit, pendant qu'il voyait de nouveau la course mortelle de la malédiction se dirigeant vers Harry... et son garçon... son louveteau…. tombé...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

« Haa... N'est-il pas la plus belle petite chose jamais vue ! » S'extasia l'infirmière, pendant qu'elle remettait un nouveau-né aux yeux vert émeraude avec quelques touffes de cheveux noirs à Lily qui se trouvait dans le lit observant son bébé avec de tendres yeux verts.

« Oui, il l'est, » indiqua tendrement Lily, alors qu'elle prenait son premier né pour l'observer. Le garçon cligna des yeux innocents vers Lily, et glouglouta, faisant rire toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Lily sourit et salua son fils en retour, et commença à le bercer doucement dans ses bras. « C'est un beau garçon... » Dit-elle tendrement, alors qu'elle essayait de lisser les touffes de cheveux pour finalement renoncer quelques moments plus tard.

« Il est exactement comme toi, n'est-ce pas Prongs ? » Plaisanta Sirius, lorsqu'il fut légèrement poinçonné par James à l'épaule. « Le pauvre gamin aura bientôt besoin de lunettes, puisque seulement le ciel sait comment myopes sont les Potter ! »

« Hé ! C'est de mon fils que tu parles ! » Cria James indigné, alors qu'il se tournait vers Sirius pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Tandis que tous deux discutaient, Remus s'approcha lentement de Lily et dévisagea curieusement le bébé nouveau-né.

« Bonjour... » Chuchota doucement Remus, alors qu'il tendait un doigt pour toucher légèrement le front d'Harry. « Mon nom est Remus et tu vas devenir mon neveu, gamin ! Je promets que je prendrai toujours soin de toi... toujours... » En réponse, les minuscules mains d'Harry saisirent le doigt de Moony et le serrèrent étroitement, avant que l'enfant en bas âge ne lui donne un sourire heureux.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

L'expression de Remus se ramollie pendant qu'il se rappelait l'air innocent d'Harry et chaque sourire joyeux. Tout était si beau... si parfait... et il avait fallu que Voldemort détruise tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ses yeux se glacèrent légèrement, alors qu'un autre souvenir assaillait son esprit, l'entraînant à mordre ses lèvres de douleur.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nouveau Flashback**_

* * *

« Prêt ou pas, j'y vais ! » Cria Remus, alors qu'il donnait l'assaut dans le labyrinthe protégé pour chercher Harry. « Oh Harry... sors, sors d'où tu es ! » Hurla-t-il joyeusement, et un doux sourire étira avec effort ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit comme réponse Harry rire nerveusement.

Remus renifla l'air, et se tourna lentement pour voir juste une petite tache floue rouge disparaître au coin du labyrinthe à la limite de sa vision.

« Tu es si lent, 'oncle Moony' ! » Taquina Harry, pendant qu'il tirait la langue, espiègle chez son oncle, avant de fuir à travers un petit trou dans le bas de la haie - juste assez vite pour s'échapper de la prise de son oncle.

« Si c'est comment tu veux jouer, petit loup. Prépare-toi au pire ! » Hurla Remus, alors qu'il se préparait pour une autre séance épuisante de cache-cache.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Remus fut bousculé hors de ses pensées lorsque ses oreilles captèrent le bruit de pieds crépitant contre les tuiles, et il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bruns curieux de Nate… des yeux qui étaient si semblables à Harry - innocent, insouciant... pourtant ils étaient si différents, parce qu'ils leur manquaient de la noirceur... et de la souffrance qui étaient presque toujours omniprésentes dans ceux d'Harry.

« Papa, Maman...? » Demanda Nate, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler légèrement. « Où est Harry ? »

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

« _Je veux te présenter quelqu'un... mon maître... Lord Voldemort..._ »

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent de confusion. « _Lord Voldemort ? _»Répéta-t-il avec curiosité, ignorant du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait actuellement avec une expression légèrement dégoûtée. Harry frotta par réflexe sa main contre son front, et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement quand il vit le sang s'écouler vers le bas de son front. En raison de son talent pour s'attirer divers accidents graves, Harry avait appris à un jeune âge que les coupures, et les contusions devaient être guéries immédiatement de sorte qu'elles ne marquent pas ou ne blessent pas autant...

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte proche pour demander de l'aide excepté l'homme aux yeux rubis, Harry marcha jusqu'à l'homme et tira doucement avec effort sur les longues robes de l'homme. « Excusez-moi, , monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour voir le regard dans les yeux de l'homme. « Pouvez-vous, guérir ça pour moi, s'il vous plait ? »

Voldemort fronça violemment les sourcils en direction du jeune enfant qui tenait ses longues robes, et les tira avec effort hors de la poigne du garçon. Le gamin lui renvoya calmement son regard avec ces yeux étrangement verts lumineux, il ne le regardait pas avec **crainte** - mais merde, avec** curiosité**. À ce moment particulier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha quelques injures en Fourchelangue, seulement pour se rappeler que le gamin pouvait comprendre chaque mot qu'il disait. Voldemort envoya un sombre regard vers Nagini qui riait sous cape derrière, et observait la scène se dérouler avec un amusement profane dans ses yeux reptiliens. Et à ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait rien d'autre que lancer un Crucio à un de ses Mangemort - Pettigrew de préférence, le maudit rat.

Le sourire d'Harry retomba légèrement, quand il vit que l'homme n'avait même pas bougé un muscle. Peut-être que l'homme aux yeux rouges ne l'aimait pas non plus... et ne voulait rien d'autre que partir. « Je suis désolé de vous tracasser, M. Voldemort, » chuchota-t-il tristement, tandis qu'il se tournait loin de l'homme. « Je vais partir maintenant... »

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent légèrement, alors qu'il tendait une main et attrapait l'épaule du garçon et le retournait. « Écoute-moi le gamin, » siffla-t-il menaçant, « Personne, pas même toi ne me tournera de nouveau le dos, à moins que je ne lui dise, compris ? »

Harry cligna juste des yeux et un petit sourire honora ses lèvres. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez pas que je parte ? » Demanda-t-il semblant légèrement choqué. Sa maman et son papa ne le voulaient jamais autour d'eux...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard noir, « Ne comprends-tu pas l'anglais, gamin ? Je t'ai dit de rester. »

« D'accord... »

Voldemort le regarda, étonné de la bonne volonté d'Harry, avant de ne le cacher rapidement par un air menaçant. « Dis-moi maintenant gamin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas entendu parler de mon nom avant ? »Demanda-t-il soudainement. « Tu es un Potter, un des imbéciles qui croit en la lumière. Tes parents devraient t'avoir enseigné à me détester... t'avoir soumis à un lavage de cerveau pour combattre... pour mourir en tant que rien d'autre qu'une arme. »

« Oh... » fit Harry, alors que ses yeux s'élargissait de compréhension, ignorant les mots précédents de Voldemort. « Maintenant, je me rappelle ! Maman et papa m'ont parlé de vous par le passé ! » Dit-il pendant que sa voix devenait triste. « Ai-je été_ méchant_ aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, alors qu'il tournait vers Voldemort de grands yeux verts aqueux, qui semblait effrayé du changement soudain.

Harry leva sa main et effaça une larme perdue, avant de renifler doucement. « Maman et papa ont dit que si j'étais méchant, Voldemort m'emmènerait loin... » dit-il tristement, tandis qu'il baissait sa tête de douleur. « Je suis désolé... »

« _Shhh... là, là enfant-serpent,_ » siffla Nagini alors qu'elle s'enroulait à l'instant autour du garçon tremblant, qui en réponse l'étreignit étroitement contre lui.« _Je suis sûr que tout ira bien..._ »

Harry secoua sa tête avant de se tourner vers Nagini,« _Mais... mais... maman et papa ne me veulent plus. Je... ne voulais pas être 'méchant',_ » dit-il tristement, «_ Je... je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait... _»

Voldemort soupira fortement, et maudit de nouveau la stupidité des Potter, et toutes les cinquante-cinq générations précédentes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils légèrement, alors que son esprit commençait à travailler frénétiquement. Le garçon, non... mieux encore, le gamin, était évidemment spécial, parce qu'il était parvenu à faire l'impossible et à survivre au sort de l'Avada Kedavra. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que le garçon pouvait très bien être parent avec lui... ses yeux se baissèrent pour observer le gamin des Potter, non... un parent **très **éloigné. Oui... le gamin des Potter serait définitivement plus utile vivant que mort...

« _Regarde-moi, gamin,_ » siffla Voldemort en Fourchelangue, et deux paires d'yeux se focalisèrent immédiatement sur lui. « _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes parents ne s'occupent pas de toi,_ » dit-il en essayant de radoucir sa voix, ce qui servit seulement à la rendre plus dure.« _Ils étaient ici en avance au stade ; cependant, ils ne se sont pas inquiétés de toi... seul ton golden de frère leur était important._ » Les lèvres de Voldemort se plissèrent en un sourire désagréable, avant qu'il ne continue, « _Après tout, ces imbéciles t'ont laissé ici... pour mourir..._ »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent avant de secouer sa tête pour démentir.« _Maman et papa ne me feraient jamais ça !_ » Protesta-t-il, alors qu'il croisait ses bras obstinément. « _Ils... ils s'inquiètent pour moi..._ »

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit. « _Dis-moi alors, gamin, où sont 'ta maman et ton papa' maintenant ?_ » Demanda-t-il cruellement, « _Après tout, il y a juste toi et moi dans le stade en ce moment..._ »

«_ Je..._ »

« _C'est exact, gamin,_ » chuchota Voldemort avec méchanceté, «_ Ils ne se sont jamais inquiétés pour toi..._ » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vit jamais l'expression horrifiée du garçon et son regard déchiré, avant qu'il ne décide de mener son plan à la prochaine étape. « _Mais moi, d'autre part, je suis disposé à te prendre... pour te donner une place que tu pourras appeler... chez-toi._ »

À ces mots, Harry releva légèrement le regard, alors qu'une autre larme glissait vers le bas de sa joue. L'enfant eut de la difficulté à croire les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sujet de ses parents ; cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il y avait une vérité dans ce qu'il disait.« _Vous... vous feriez cela pour moi ?_ » Demanda Harry en semblant embarrassé.« _Mais... pourquoi ?_ »

Voldemort prit une profonde respiration, pendant que les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry…. les yeux de Serpentard, croisaient ses yeux rouges écarlates. « _Ce n'est pas de ton problème, gamin,_ » siffla-t-il durement, alors qu'il regardait au loin.

« _... Mais..._ »

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rétrécirent dangereusement. « _Mais, quoi ?_ » Cria-t-il, tandis que des étincelles noires s'échappaient de sa baguette magique. « _Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne veux pas laisser ta__** précieuse **__'maman' et ton 'papa', n'est-ce pas ?_ » Voldemort se pencha vers Harry et se plia afin que leurs visages soient à quelques pouces de distance,« _Même après tout ce que je t'offre,_ » siffla-t-il doucement, « _...tu __**oses **__refuser mon offre ?_ »

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent pendant un moment, alors qu'il glaçait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses yeux remplis de larmes. « _Je... je suis désolé..._ » répondit-il, comme sa voix tremblait de tristesse. « _J'aimerais vivre avec vous, M. Voldemort, mais... je..._ » Harry prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer, sa voix était un doux chuchotement, « _Je ne veux pas être un fardeau..._ »

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Nagini ne décide d'intervenir. « _Enfant-serpent ?_ » Siffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle effleurait affectueusement la joue d'Harry avec sa langue. « _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras jamais un fardeau. Nous serions honorés que tu restes avec nous... _»

«_ Vraiment !_ »

Nagini inclina la tête furieusement, et siffla en retour, «_ Tu as ma parole, Enfant-serpent... _»

Les lèvres de Voldemort se courbèrent légèrement de dégoût, pendant qu'il observait la scène avec distance. Le maudit gamin allait causer sa mort. Bien que le garçon ait le sang de Serpentard dans ses veines... il y avait des chances que son sang soit trop dilué pour que le garçon devienne un héritier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au garçon et grimaça. Le garçon agissait tellement comme un Gryffondor que cela le rendait malade. Voldemort soupira mentalement, avant de rassembler ses forces pour quelques mensonges de plus, afin de simplement convaincre la bêtise du garçon.

_« Gamin ? »_ Appela Voldemort avec un ton de voix neutre, alors qu'il attendait impatiemment de ravoir l'attention du garçon,_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de telles trivialités, gamin. Tu __**penses**__ que je ferais une telle proposition si je ne pouvais pas subvenir à tes besoins ? » _Finit-il, sa voix résonnant d'ennui.

Harry cligna des yeux légèrement, _« Je ne parlais pas d'argent... » _répondit-il doucement,_ « ... les gens ne semblent pas m'aimer. Ils... m'évitent habituellement comme si j'avais une certaine sorte de maladie. »_

Quelque chose cligna à travers les yeux de Voldemort à ces mots._ « Je t'ai dit cela avant, gamin, je t'offre une maison. Et je veux dire que... » _

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclaircirent avec joie, et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage._ « Merci, M. Voldemort ! » _S'écria Harry, alors qu'il courait jusqu'à l'homme drapé de noir et lui donnait une chaude étreinte._ « Vous êtes la plus gentille personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! »_ Dit-il, alors qu'il enserrait ses bras plus étroitement autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui semblait extrêmement choqué. Harry fit une pause pendant un moment, avant de demander en hésitant,_ « Puisque je vivrai avec vous... »_

_« Puis-je vous appeler... Père ? » _

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**25 août 2006**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rêve de Minuit

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement**** :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Rêve de Minuit**

* * *

Au delà de l'obscure caverne, rougeoyait une lumière argentée, où se trouvait une chambre majestueuse faite à partir des plus purs minerais - or, argent, diamants, et gemmes éclairaient - dangereusement le plancher sur la lumière clairsemée. Les échos des cris résonnaient le long des couloirs alors que le sang de la vie s'écoulait, toujours infiniment lentement, à travers les bijoux – reflétant de nouveau, leur éclat devenu sang. Cette pièce elle-même, était l'endroit où de nombreux cauchemars étaient nés - où ils se répandaient et grandissaient... un endroit où ni homme ni bête n'osaient entrer...

...C'était... à moins, qu'il n'y ait promesse de morts, que les humbles serviteurs qui s'étaient asservis eux-mêmes pour accomplir le rêve de leur maître, leur rêve - un de pureté et de pouvoir, ne soient appelés... viendraient...ce soir.

Sur un grand et majestueux trône était assise une seule personne habillée d'une paire de robes longues noires veloutées avec des filages argentés et de bottes noires en peau de dragon. L'homme était extrêmement pâle, avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, et des yeux rouges démoniaques qui étaient... toujours omniprésents... **toujours.** Il n'y avait rien que l'on ne pouvait cacher à ces yeux de sang, parce qu'ils observaient toujours les ombres, comme un serpent attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Cet homme, n'était-nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Le visage décharné du Seigneur était tordu par un froncement de sourcils, alors que ses pensées dérivaient sur le jeune garçon qui résidait actuellement dans l'aile d'invité de son Manoir caverneux. Le maudit garçon -** un Potter** - de toutes les choses, était parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à percer sa carapace. La vérité étant dite, il n'avait aucune idée si l'enfant des Potter était un génie ou simplement fou ; il penchait vers la dernière. Le gamin avait non seulement eu le cran de saisir à pleine main ses robes longues et tiré subitement sur elles, mais il l'avait en plus, et que les dieux en soient indignés, _étreint_ !

N'importe qui ayant fait une telle chose, aurait été immédiatement abattu par un Avada Kedavra. Merde, le garçon l'avait tellement choqué que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, était de le regarder fixement. **Personne** dans sa vie ne l'avait jamais étreint, ni lui avait montré n'importe quel signe d'émotion autre que le respect, l'avarice et le dégoût. Voldemort passa une main distraite sur les écailles de son serpent, pendant qu'il examinait les motivations du garçon. C'était un jeu si merveilleux, un tel acte, parce que le garçon était un vrai Serpentard. Il avait tout fait délicieusement, les étreintes, les émotions - la vérité étant dite, il espérait lui-même découvrir si le garçon était sincère ou non.

Quant à ne pas être tué, le garçon avait eu l'avantage de la surprise de son côté, et pour ne pas mentionner aussi l'appui de Nagini. 'Oui... le garçon deviendra grand un jour.' Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent légèrement avec dégoût, 'C'est ça...' se corrigea mentalement, '...si le gamin parvient à garder ses maudites émotions pour lui, il deviendra par la suite d'une grande importance pour cette guerre.'

Le garçon Potter était une énigme - un mélange effrayant entre un Gryffondor et l'esprit d'un Serpentard. Innocent, pourtant ingénieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'appuya contre son trône. Pour lui, le gosse était plus un ennui qui en valait la peine...

Les bruits de pas firent écho dans la salle du trône, indiquant l'arrivée des membres du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Sept grands hommes et femmes, habillés d'épaisses robes longues noires et de masques blancs fantomatiques, sortirent de l'ombre et se courbèrent avec révérence devant leur maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête légèrement et attendit patiemment que chacun de ses serviteurs montent les marches menant à son trône et embrassent ses robes longues. Puis, les mangemorts se mirent en ligne un par un pour saluer leur maître, avant de descendre - attendant les instructions que leur Seigneur donnerait.

« Mangemorts, » siffla-t-il doucement, alors qu'il entreprenait de se lever. « Nous avons beaucoup accompli durant cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux rouges sang envahirent la ligne tremblante des mangemorts alors qu'un sourire cruel fleurissait sur son visage. « Lucius, » indiqua Voldemort, alors que son sourire sombre s'élargissait, à la vue du blond reculant légèrement à l'appel. « Comment avancent les plans pour Azkaban ? »

Lucius Malfoy, un homme aristocrate, grand aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux couleurs de glace, inclina la tête avec révérence en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de prendre la parole. « Mon Seigneur, » dit-il d'une voix veloutée, « Nos forces se sont développées exponentiellement au cours des derniers mois, » énonça-t-il en faisant une pause pour augmenter son effet. « À moins que je ne me trompe, nos forces devraient être assez fortes pour écraser le côté de la Lumière avec facilité et prendre Azkaban. » Les yeux de l'homme blond brillèrent d'un plaisir malsain, « Mon Seigneur, le récent progrès de nos troupes... ne peut être dû que par vous. Bientôt, nous serons assez puissants pour nettoyer le monde de ces Sangs de Bourbes. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent dangereusement, « _**Bientôt ?**_ » siffla-t-il avec colère, faisant pâlir d'effroi le visage de Malfoy. « Insinuerais-tu, mon cher Malfoy, que **mes** troupes ne sont pas assez fortes pour combattre _Dumbledore _en ce moment ? » Dit-il avec un ton de voix trompeur, qui fit trembler la plupart des mangemorts présents.

« Non... je... »

« Ou es-tu en train d'insinuer, que je suis moi-même... faible ? »

Le visage de Lucius était exactement de la même couleur que son masque, et ses yeux gris couleur de brume étaient agrandis par la crainte. « Mon... mon Seigneur, » bégaya Lucius pendant qu'il essayait de regagner son calme. « C'est un fait bien connu que vous êtes le Sorcier le plus puissant au monde - et personne, pas même l'imbécile amoureux des Moldus - Dumbledore ne peut égaliser... concurrencer avec vous. Mon Seigneur... vous n'avez aucun égal en ce monde, parce que vous tenez dans les paumes mêmes de votre main le pouvoir de destruction... une puissance qui ne connait aucune frontière. » Malfoy déglutit avant de continuer, « Je vous présente mes excuses les plus profondes pour vous avoir offensé, mon Seigneur. Quant à votre armée de mangemorts, je peux vous assurer qu'elle est extrêmement puissante et peut avec certitude détruire facilement le vieil imbécile. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bougea sa baguette magique, pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le blond tremblant. « Énoncé avec éloquence comme d'habitude, Lucius, » dit-il durement, pendant que ses yeux démoniaques se focalisaient avec attention sur sa victime. « ...mais, parfois je me demande, à quel point tes mots sont vrais. » Malfoy mordit ses lèvres nerveusement et parvint à en faire couler du sang. « Oui... astucieux tu es, mais pourras-tu tenir tes paroles ? » Le défia Voldemort alors qu'il ondulait paresseusement sa baguette magique.

Le visage pâle de Malfoy devint légèrement rouge, pendant que l'insulte le frappait. « Naturellement, mon Seigneur, » répondit le blond, bien que ses mots ne soient sortis avec une arrogance blessée. « Après tout, je doute sincèrement qu'il n'y ait n'importe qui, de plus loyale à votre cause que ma famille. Soyez-en assuré, nous, les Malfoy, ne vous trahirons jamais. »

Les lèvres de Voldemort se courbèrent en un ricanement pensif, alors que ses pensées dérivaient au loin vers le jeune gamin des Potter. « Oui... _ta famille_, » ricana-t-il, entièrement conscient du fait que Lucius avait reculé d'un pas sous la crainte. Une faible image du gosse aux yeux verts clignota dans l'esprit de Voldemort, pendant que les mots perdus de l'enfant faisaient écho à ses oreilles, 'Puis-je vous appeler... père ?'

Merde, le gamin des Potter commençait à jouer sur ses nerfs alors qu'il n'était même pas présent !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éloigna de son esprit toute pensée du jeune Potter, et focalisa son attention sur un Malfoy tremblant. Il était assez évident que l'homme était effrayé, quoique, Malfoy essayait de son mieux de le cacher derrière une expression blanche et polie.

« Ma famille, mon Seigneur ? »

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent légèrement avant de prendre la parole, « Devrais-je supposer que tu parles pour ta famille entière, Lucius ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause pour permettre à ses mots de faire son effet alors que son attention était focalisée sur tous les mangemorts présents, « Sur quelle preuve, bases-tu leur loyauté en ce moment ? »

La salle devint aussi silencieuse que la mort, alors que tous les mangemorts regardaient tranquillement le plancher, espérant chèrement que leur Seigneur ne noterait pas leur présence.

Lucius Malfoy prit une profonde respiration avant de parler avec une voix fraîche et précise. « Mon seigneur... ma famille et moi avons été fidèles à votre pouvoir pendant des années... » Dit-il avant de continuer lentement. « Mon fils, Draco, par exemple est plus que désireux de rejoindre vos rangs et peut à peine attendre. »

Voldemort, d'une manière élégante approuva de la tête. « Assez loyale, » dit-il doucement, « Seulement le temps prouvera la profondeur de ta fidélité. » À ces mots glacés, Lucius se courba pour embrasser les robes longues de son maître, avant de tranquillement rejoindre les autres mangemorts.

« D'ailleurs, Lucius. Assures-toi de ne jamais surestimer ta valeur ou celle de ta famille, » siffla Voldemort, tandis que ses yeux rouges sang brillaient avec une joie malsaine, et **qu'il **ne dirige sa baguette magique vers le blond, « Crucio. »

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et officieusement celui de la Lumière, souriait avec joie alors qu'il utilisait la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Manoir Potter, afin de transmettre aux Maraudeurs leur nouvelle mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. De tous les membres de l'Ordre, les Potter et compagnie étaient non seulement les plus divertissants, mais également les plus futés et les plus... créateurs... La vérité étant dite, Dumbledore était très proche de la famille et était presque traité comme un grand-père, toutes les fois qu'il venait leur rendre visite - ce qui arrivait très souvent.

Le Directeur fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce de réception décorée de manière élégante. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose était erronée et... différent dans le Manoir. Les niveaux magiques étaient complètement désorientés...

Très peu de personnes savaient qu'Albus Dumbledore possédait le don d'**empathie.** Cette compétence particulière permettait au Directeur curieux de faire un balayage extérieur des émotions et l'âme d'une personne... devenant de plus en plus précis, alors qu'il se rapprochait.

Dumbledore recula mentalement pendant que la magie et les émotions fortes présentes dans la pièce ne bombardent son esprit. Il y avait tellement d'émotions négatives, qu'elle était remplie de colère incontrôlable, de douleur... et de dégoût - une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni senti auparavant dans le chaleureux Manoir des Potter, sauf lorsqu'il était à proximité du jeune Harry. Le garçon avait toujours un air de tristesse autour de lui, pourtant une telle pureté ; pour le directeur, les émotions du garçon étaient plus comme une pluie fine qu'une noirceur agressive. Oui, le plus vieux des enfants Potter était complètement différent de son plus jeune frère qui était toujours joyeux – Nate, le héros prédit.

Avec un sens de crainte, Dumbledore fit lentement son chemin à travers le hall d'entrée, rempli de photos prises magiquement des précédents Potter et de leurs familles qui essayaient d'engager une conversation avec lui, ce que le directeur refusa poliment pendant qu'il accélérait le pas. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais il avait un goût prolongé d'amertume dans sa bouche, presque comme s'il avait avalé un sac complet de bonbons aux citrons. Le vieil homme fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un cri déchirant venant d'une pièce à gauche...

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte magnifiquement travaillée. Sans une once d'hésitation, la main ridée du vieil homme saisit la poignée faite d'ivoire et l'ouvrit. Comme une flamme vacillante dans le vent, la lueur omniprésente qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux bleus océan de Dumbledore s'éteignit en voyant la petite silhouette d'un garçon, blottie contre l'une des fenêtres.

Celui-ci semblait... malade, Dumbledore remarqua aussi que le dos de Nate tremblait légèrement. La vérité étant, qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un seul moment où le jeune Nate avait semblé si... désespéré, et perdu. Le vieil homme secoua la tête tristement, alors qu'il ressentait un élancement de pitié pour le jeune garçon. Nate avait seulement trois ans, et le pauvre enfant avait déjà une prophétie sur la tête - pour ne pas mentionner, une prophétie que Voldemort lui-même connaissait. Quand le moment viendrait, il devrait mener le côté de la Lumière à la bataille contre Voldemort... mais pour l'instant, le directeur secoua sa tête tristement, il serait mieux pour le garçon, que celui-ci apprécie son enfance autant qu'il le pouvait. Dumbledore cligna légèrement des yeux lorsque ceux-ci se focalisèrent sur les larmes argentées coulant des yeux brun chocolat du garçon.

'Des larmes ? Nate... pleure...'

Le directeur rejoignit lentement le garçon, en faisant des pas lents et réguliers, pour ne pas alarmer l'enfant. « Nate ? » appela-t-il tranquillement, alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres du garçon. Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas, Dumbledore se pencha lentement et plaça une main réconfortante sur les épaules du gamin. Et à vrai dire, le directeur fut complètement choqué lorsque le jeune Nate repoussa sa main en lui présentant son dos.

« Nate, mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » chuchota plus que ne prononça Dumbledore, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, puisque le garçon n'eut aucune réaction à sa présence. Le directeur se pencha en-avant et essaya doucement de sortir le garçon de sa stupeur ; cependant, cette fois, Dumbledore obtint une toute autre réaction de l'enfant exceptionnellement furieux.

« Laissez-moi seul ! » Cria Nate alors qu'il repoussait la main de Dumbledore comme si elle était toxique. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'homme maintenant déconcerté et enterra son visage trié de larmes dans ses bras d'enfant.

À ce moment-là, les sens magiques de Dumbledore s'affolèrent alors que deux personnes ayant de fortes émotions s'approchèrent, en un clin d'œil, sa baguette fut dans sa main et pointée directement sur le visage effrayé de James Potter.

« Albus ? » demanda James tandis qu'il frottait ses yeux endormit, « Que faites-vous ici, si tôt le matin ? » Mais avant même que le directeur n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, James avait vue la forme tremblante de Nate et quelque chose apparenté à du regret apparut sur son visage. « Lily, peux-tu t'occuper de lui pendant que je parle avec Albus ? »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Lily acquiesça, courut vers Nate et enroula ses bras autour de son fils, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille des mots de soulagement. Pour faire simple... Nate était traumatisé ; cependant, on ne pouvait vraiment pas blâmer l'enfant, puisque celui-ci venait tout juste de découvrir que son frère était MORT. Et avec la mentalité d'un enfant de trois ans, Nate refusait d'accepter ce qui semblait être une vérité de la bouche de ses parents.

James alla vers son fils et l'étreignit avant de lui hérisser les cheveux affectueusement. « T'inquiète pas Nate, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, et il dût racler sa gorge plusieurs fois avant de trouver la force de prononcer les mots suivants. « ...tout ira bien, » prononça-t-il, alors que Nate rencontrait ses yeux, « …fais-moi confiance pour ça, Nate, je te promets qu'avec le temps tu... _oublieras_, et les choses iront mieux. » Voyant que Nate secouait la tête pour démentir, James soupira doucement avant de se lever et de faire signe à Dumbledore de le suivre dans une autre pièce.

Le directeur inclina la tête solennellement pendant que son regard abandonnait l'enfant en bas âge à sa mère, et suivit le corps fatigué de James Potter. Les cheveux habituellement ébouriffés de l'homme étaient encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'habitude, et ses yeux brun chocolat qui brillaient normalement d'une allégresse diabolique, étaient froids et vides. James semblait fatigué... détruit... et pire encore, éteint. Il était évident qu'une catastrophe était arrivée à la famille Potter - après tout, ce n'était pas à tous les jours qu'on voyait une famille si joyeuse devenir si sombre et désespérée.

L'homme emmena Dumbledore dans une pièce admirablement décorée qui était soigneusement ornée, avec les portraits de leurs ancêtres précédents qui étaient pour la plupart célèbres dans le monde de la magie. Sur ce, James flâna à travers la salle, veillant à essuyer ses pieds sur le tapis, afin de ne pas nuire à Lily, avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil de velours écarlate et de faire signe à Albus de le suivre.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que James regardait fixement ses pieds d'un air vide et perdu, ignorant les yeux inquiets de Dumbledore. « James ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, reculant légèrement sous le choc lorsque les yeux de James le fixèrent avec colère.

« _Qu'est-ce qui va pas _? » Répéta James, alors qu'il regardait fixement Dumbledore avec une lueur inconnue dans les yeux. Il se pencha en avant de sorte que son visage ne soit seulement qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du Directeur. « Je vais vous dire que ce qui est _ne va pas_, » cracha-t-il pratiquement, « Mon fils... celui que vous aviez juré de protéger contre le mal... »

« ...est mort. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Dumbledore ne parvienne à regagner son calme. « Je vous demande pardon ? » Murmura-t-il, tandis que ses yeux bleus-vert se remplissaient de confusion. « Expliquez-vous, M. Potter, » dit-il, alors qu'il accusait le regard de James. « À moins que je ne sois confus, votre fils n'est pas mort... » dit-il en prenant une pause, « Il y a seulement une minute, je réconfortais le jeune garçon. »

Le visage de James changea en un rouge foncé et ses yeux brun chocolat normalement gais devinrent vides. « Non... Nate va très bien, » dit-il lentement, comme s'il essayait de garder son calme, « Mais, _Harry_ non. »

À ces mots, le visage de Dumbledore devint cendré, ces yeux se dilatèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. L'homme plus âgé enterra son visage dans ses mains et prit quelques profondes respirations, à ce moment, James brillait de colère. Pour dire la vérité, le directeur était fanatique d'Harry... peut-être encore plus que de Nate. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il y avait juste quelque chose au sujet d'Harry qui le rendait attrayant... quelque chose qui rendait la confiance et le bien être facile pour le jeune garçon. Mais, en dépit de tout, il y avait une guerre qui continuait et Dumbledore avait besoin de tous les alliés possibles et la meilleure manière était de gagner leur respect et confiance, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Ce qui était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait prêté plus d'attention à Nate, l'enfant de la Prophétie, au lieu de son frère. Et à ce moment même, il sentit son cœur s'élancer doucement avec regret...

« Comment est-il mort ? »

À ces mots, toute la colère de James se retira de son visage et fut remplacée par la fatigue. James soupira tristement, alors qu'il s'effondrait avec affliction dans son fauteuil. Et à ce moment, James laissa échapper un souffle profond et commença à raconter une fois de plus, les faits qui avaient été rapportés par Sirius, à un directeur au visage pierreux.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Lily berça la forme tremblante de son plus jeune fils dans ces bras, pendant qu'elle lui chuchotait des mots calmants à l'oreille ; cependant, bien que ce fût ainsi, rien ne parvenait à calmer le torrent de larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du pauvre garçon. Lily enterra son visage dans les cheveux de Nate, pendant qu'une simple larme de cristal s'écoula vers le bas de son visage.

'Harry... '

Son fils... son amour, le garçon merveilleux qui était toujours là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide, ou de confort. Un garçon, qu'elle n'avait jamais reconnu comme tel depuis la naissance de Nate et la découverte de la Prophétie. Son cœur se serra de douleur pendant que les images commençaient à défiler – des souvenirs, images horribles du passé, ceux de la mère horrible qu'elle avait été...

Et maintenant, après cette découverte... il lui était impossible de la corriger. Harry, son précieux fils était mort... et elle, elle l'avait oublié et laissé dans le Stade...

... elle l'avait abandonné _**à la mort**__._

Lily fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les cris déchirants de Nate. Agissant d'instinct, elle serra Nate plus étroitement contre elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Shhh... » dit-elle avec douceur, pendant qu'elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux loin du visage de Nate. « Tout va bien, » quand Nate secoua de nouveau sa tête pour démentir, Lily décida de le soulager de la seule manière qu'elle savait. « Chéri, Nate, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Harry est parti maintenant, » dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter sa voix de trembler. « Il est parti dans un meilleur endroit... un endroit où il sera aimé et choyé. » Lily, fit une pause alors que sa voix devenait plus rauque avec l'émotion. « Il... Harry sera heureux là-bas. Veux-tu que ton frère soit heureux, Nate ? »

Nate inclina presque immédiatement la tête, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rougis par les pleurs... « Mais... quand pourrai-je le revoir ? » Demanda-t-il tristement, alors que ses yeux brun chocolat étaient fixés sur Lily. « Je... m'ennuie de lui. »

Lily secoua la tête tristement et se força à ignorer la question de Nate. « Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, mon chéri, » dit-elle doucement, « Nous pouvons seulement espérer le revoir quelque part dans le futur... » La lèvre de Nate trembla encore, et les yeux de Lily s'élargirent légèrement lorsqu'une idée la traversa. « Nate ? J'ai une idée. Harry t'a toujours beaucoup aimé, et je connais une manière pour que tu te rappelles toujours de lui... pour qu'il soit toujours avec toi... »

Lily fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un présent enveloppé par nul autre qu'Harry. « C'est pour toi, de la part d'Harry, » dit-elle en tenant le cadeau comme si c'était un trésor. « Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt et qu'il avait quelque chose... de spécial... »

L'enfant en bas âge inclina la tête et tendit lentement la main pour prendre le présent de sa mère, et avec un reniflement commença à ouvrir le cadeau tout en gardant à l'esprit de mettre le papier d'emballage de côté. Et finit par y retrouver une ...

... une graine de fleur ?

Nate pencha la tête de confusion tandis qu'il se tournait vers sa mère. « Maman ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La rousse se pencha pour avoir un meilleur regard sur la graine, et haleta sous la surprise. Après un moment de silence, Lily se tourna vers Nate et dit lentement, « Chéri, cette graine est très spéciale, » dit-elle doucement, alors que ses yeux transperçaient l'objet rond. « Si tu la soigne avec amour et gentillesse, elle grandira par la suite en un bel arbuste fleuri d'argent. » Lily passa sa langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement, « Je ne sais pas où Harry en a trouvé, mais elle est l'une des plus rares de son espèce. Cette graine est connue sous le nom de 'Rêve de minuit', et dans son état actuel, elle ne peut-être utilisée que pour des potions très puissantes ; cependant, dans les années à venir... étant donné que tu en prendras grand soin... » Le regard de Lily se perdit au loin légèrement, alors que ses pensées commençaient à dériver.

« Quoi Maman ? »

« ... Elle t'accordera un souhait et accomplira le désir de ton cœur. »

_**

* * *

**_

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Chronologies Treacherous : Harry / Alex (âge) - suite -**

- _**Darkly Treacherous**_: L'enfance d'Harry (Alex). Age 5-12

- _**Sinfully Treacherous:**_ Harry (Alex) accepte ses origines et son titre d'Héritier de Lord Voldemort. Age 12-16

- _**Treachery**_ (encore en construction)_**: **_Age 16 +

- _**Sullen Fate:**_ AU suite de Sinfully Treacherous. Age 18 +

**

* * *

**.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Bunny Anoushka Kalika

**14 mai 2008**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Innocente Promesse

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SLASH **dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Innocente Promesse**

* * *

Il était autour de midi, lorsque le jeune Harry se réveilla. Les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre, tombaient quelque peu sur le visage innocent du garçon, amenant celui-ci à vouloir cacher sa tête sous sa couette. Cependant, les choses ne semblèrent pas se dérouler ainsi, puisqu'Harry parvint, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à s'emmêler dans ses draps. Après avoir lutté pendant quelques minutes, il tomba et atterrit dans un tas de couvertures sur le plancher.

« Ouch... » Gémit Harry alors qu'il frottait ses fesses endolories, avant de regarder autour de lui, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Ses yeux devinrent confus avant qu'ils ne rétrécissent et ne louchent. (N/A : Sa vision n'est pas** si** mauvaise puisqu'il n'est qu'encore qu'un enfant).

Bleus foncés et verts...

Merlin, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'entière chambre était un océan de bleu et vert avec des touches d'argent et bois d'ébène. La vérité étant dite, c'était... bien, un peu étrange... au moins, pour Harry en tout cas. Sa première chambre, celle du Manoir Potter avait été décorée avec les couleurs voyantes de la maison de Gryffondor et quelques autres... couleurs _uniques_... qui avaient été personnellement choisies par nul autre que l'infâme Sirius Black. Son ancienne chambre était... extravagante... et un peu voyante, mais d'un autre côté, chaque autre pièce du Manoir Potter l'était aussi.

Par conséquent, il fut assez compréhensible que le jeune Harry affiche une expression stupéfaite, lorsqu'il découvrit finalement l'ensemble de son entourage._ 'Noir...'_ L'atmosphère de la pièce entière était étrange, triste, et bien... complètement différente de ce qu'il avait toujours expérimenté. Franchement, il se sentait presque comme dans un autre monde - un qui était noir, mystérieux, et encore... seul.

Ses yeux verts émeraude s'éclairèrent de curiosité, alors qu'ils réexaminaient la chambre - cette fois-ci, avec plus de soin.

Au fond à sa gauche, prenait place un ensemble de malles fermées à clef par de sinistres runes, ainsi qu'une tapisserie verte semblant légèrement ancienne, agrémentée de parures délicates en or et argent, tombait doucement sur le sol couvert de tuiles ébènes. Au-dessus, était placée une fenêtre enchantée qui donnait sur une forêt (la caverne étant demie-souterraine) avec des rideaux bleus foncés soufflant légèrement contre la brise. Et plus loin, il y avait un petit salon qui était équipé d'une sombre cheminée polie où les flammes y dansaient. Quelques noirs fauteuils qui semblaient confortables étaient dispersés autour de la pièce ainsi qu'une table à café moyenne au centre. Pour le dire simplement, la chambre était assommante...

Harry se leva en regardant autour de la pièce avec crainte. Elle était absolument magnifique, néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui incitait Harry à hésiter... quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai...

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Un serpent noir ondulait silencieusement à travers l'obscur couloir, alors qu'il sifflait de manière menaçante et découvrait ses crocs à n'importe quel malheureux Mangemort qui osait croiser son chemin. Ses écailles brillaient comme de l'argent liquide et ses yeux gris étincelaient cruellement sous la lumière des torches, le faisant passer pour une créature de la nuit... une créature de destruction et de mort...

À ce moment, ledit serpent n'était pas d'une humeur pour converser. Son maître aux yeux rouges venait juste de la réveiller de son somme de mi-après-midi et l'avait envoyée chercher le garçon. Son maître avait vaguement mentionné quelque chose comme, « Enseigner au stupide et insouciant gamin de Gryffondor sa place. » Peu importe, aucun de cela importait. De toutes les choses dans le monde que Nagini détestait, c'était probablement d'être forcée de faire quelque chose avant que la nuit ne soit tombée depuis longtemps. Et en ce moment, elle ne voulait rien de moins qu'aller chercher le garçon et retourner sur la roche magiquement chauffée, pour s'étendre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Mais, cela n'arriverait pas. À moins qu'elle ne fasse erreur, son enfant-serpent allait poser beaucoup de longues questions et perdre du temps. Et aussi loin que cela la concernait, les humains étaient stupides...

Ainsi, c'était la raison pour ses sinistres sifflements et ondulements brusques. S'il était possible pour un serpent de piquer une crise, Nagini devrait évidemment l'avoir fait. Après tout, ses noirs regards de mort étaient vraiment déconcertants et rappelaient souvent aux Mangemorts leur maître.

Et maintenant, voyant comment elle allait devoir gérer avec son enfant-serpent extrêmement émotif, elle avait besoin d'une façon ou d'une autre de regagner son sang-froid...

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

« NaNaNa... Tu ne peux pas m'attraper ! » Hurla Harry, alors qu'il courrait loin de Nagini aussi rapidement que ses deux petites jambes le lui permettaient. Avec un sourire taquin, le jeune Harry se tourna vers Nagini et lui tira la langue.

_« Stupide gamin... » _maugréa Nagini, tout en murmurant quelques mots très colorés. Bien sûr, Nagini était probablement l'un des plus grands serpents au monde, sauf pour cet arrogant et _**paresseux **_Basilic, qui ne faisait rien de plus que dormir la moitié de son temps. Assurément, elle appréciait chasser sa proie, mais de toutes les choses sur lesquelles elle devait être d'accord, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander,_ pourquoi_ elle faisait ça.

Ne voulant qu'aller dormir, Nagini avait dit à Harry de se dépêcher. Et savez-vous ce que ce fichu gamin avait fait ? Il l'avait tapée légèrement sur le nez, et hurlé,_ « Tu es le chat ! »_ avant de courir. Nagini avait simplement regardé sa forme s'éloigner en silence, avant de regagner ses sens.

La caverne était extrêmement grande et avait quelques bêtes dangereuses et pièges mortels ici et là. Pour dire simplement, la caverne était extrêmement bien gardée... tellement que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes s'éloignaient rarement de la salle du trône. Après tout, c'_**était**_ des Serpentards et ils avaient donc un sens inné d'auto-préservation.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Nagini l'aurait laissé avec plaisir à son destin ; cependant, c'était son enfant-serpent... En tant que tels, vous pouvez probablement mettre deux et deux ensemble, et devinez avec certitude que Nagini avait rapidement ondulé après le garçon.

_« Enfant-Serpent ! »_ Siffla en colère Nagini, alors qu'elle faisait une pause quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle._ « Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » _Ordonna-t-elle, pendant qu'elle fixait furieusement l'arrière de sa tête.

Ledit garçon, ne l'entendit pas.

_**« Enfant-Serpent ! »**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui arrive ici ? »_ Siffla une voix légèrement agacée, qui venait de derrière Nagini. Assez sûrement, voyant comment la voix de Voldemort était une nuance plus forte que Nagini, Harry s'arrêta abruptement et se retourna rapidement.

_« Maître, » _siffla Nagini avec respect, alors qu'elle inclinait légèrement la tête en une révérence . _« L'enfant-serpent et moi étions prêts à aller vous rencontrer dans la salle du trône. »_ Ses yeux brillèrent avec hésitation en direction d'Harry, avant qu'elle ne continue de parler,_ « L'enfant voulait aller explorer... et... s'est perdu... »_

Les yeux de Voldemort s'obscurcirent légèrement._ « Nagini... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de me mentir ? »_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, alors qu'il se penchait plus étroitement vers elle._ « Toi, de toutes les personnes... devrait... savoir exactement combien je hais ceux qui, comme ce vieil imbécile parle en énigmes et mensonges. »_

_« Maître... Je... »_

_« Après tout, Nagini. Tu étais là avec moi... alors... » _siffla Voldemort, pendant que sa voix devenait plus douce à chaque seconde. Harry tendit les oreilles et réussit à peine, à saisir les derniers mots._ « ...quand le vieil imbécile, a détruit ma vie. »_

Harry cligna des yeux. 'Détruire sa vie ?' Mais, Voldemort était encore vivant...

Nagini baissa les yeux, honteuse._ « Pardonnez-moi maître, »_ siffla-t-elle tristement._ « Je ne voulais pas vous inciter... à vous rappeler... »_

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que la voix enfantine d'Harry ne vienne couper la tension. _« Voulez-vous un peu de thé... père ?»_ demanda-t-il incertain, alors que ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient fixés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de mesurer sa réaction. La dernière fois, qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi, Voldemort l'avait simplement fixé du regard pendant un long moment, comme s'il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi un enfant en bas âge tel que lui, _voudrait _réellement quelqu'un comme lui pour figure paternelle.

Ces yeux rouges sang étaient effrayants.

Jamais auparavant, l'homme en noir n'avait semblé le détester lui. Et en voyant cela, Harry, l'enfant négligé qu'il était, crut que Voldemort serait sa chance d'avoir une famille _'normale_ _' _pour une fois. Une qui l'aimerait et l'accepterait pour qui il était.

Quand il était plus jeune, il rêvait souvent que son oncle Remus venait durant la nuit et l'enlevait... mais, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Son oncle si gentil était toujours... 'malade'... et venait rarement le voir. C'était douloureux.

_« Thé ? »_

Cependant, maintenant, il avait finalement une chance. Quoique son nouveau 'père adoptif ' avait un côté _un peu_ effrayant, il était mieux que rien. Harry chassa ses pensées de son esprit et sourit joyeusement à l'homme aux yeux couleur rubis. _« Ma maman, avait l'habitude de m'en faire lorsque j'étais triste, »_ expliqua-t-il.

Le serpent et son maître le regardèrent fixement comme s'il lui était soudainement poussé une deuxième tête. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un enfant de cinq ans offrait gaiement de faire du thé à un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que Voldemort n'éclaircisse sa gorge._ « Gamin, j'ai une proposition pour toi, »_ énonça-t-il calmement, ignorant les mots précédents et le charme du garçon. Le gamin des Potter commençait à devenir tout sentimental avec lui... et c'était absolument répugnant.

Harry cligna des yeux innocemment. « _Qu'est-ce qu'une proposition ? »_

Nagini répondit rapidement, lorsqu'elle vit l'agacement de son maître augmenter sérieusement._ « Une proposition est comme un marché... une promesse, comme vous dites, vous les humains. » _

_« Oh…. »_

_« Gamin, comme tu vas vivre dans ma maison durant les années à venir... »_ Voldemort grimaça intérieurement à la pensée répugnante d'un enfant de Gryffondor courant partout._ « Tu me... devras, ose-je dire, une dette en quelque sorte. »_

Le maudit gamin inclina la tête, acceptant. _« D'accord ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour aider. » _

Les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un sourire noir. Le garçon des Potter était un imbécile, et un imbécile facile à manipuler. Il parierait sa vie, que le gamin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait juste d'accepter... encore moins de sentir le surplus de magie qui les entouraient.

_« Assures-toi de te rappeler ta promesse, gamin, »_ siffla-t-il tranquillement au garçon, faisant curieusement froncer les sourcils à l'enfant des Potter._ « Cela ne se ferait pas pour un... comme toi, de briser une... promesse. » _

Le jeune Harry leva fièrement la tête, et croisa ses petits bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et étira sa taille jusqu'à sa hauteur maximum - un simple trois pieds deux pouces._ « Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » _Dit-il gaiement.

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se serrèrent encore plus, non pas d'amusement, mais de satisfaction. Nagini suspecta le premier.

_« Très bien, gamin, voyons-ce que tu peux faire. »_ Dit-il lentement, avant que ses yeux rouges écarlates ne rencontrent ceux émeraudes d'Harry._ « Cependant, pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper d'un détail plus important... »_

_« ...tu as besoin d'une nouvelle identité. »_

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Didine Halliwell

**1er janvier 2011**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Héritiers

**Darkly Treacherous**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Sadisticfreak5290 (de son nouveau nom : xxlostdreamerx) sauf la traduction qui me revient. Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Et si Harry avait été négligé par ses parents ? Et s'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort et élevé comme étant son héritier des Ténèbres ?

**Avertissement :** Hum... il n'y aura **AUCUN SALSH **dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Héritiers**

* * *

**3 ans plus tard**

* * *

Un mince jeune homme se promenait nonchalamment à travers les terrains forestiers. Ledit garçon était tout à fait banal au premier, et deuxième coup d'œil. À moins que vous n'ayez décidé de compter le grand serpent noir, qui suivait le garçon presque comme une mère obsessive. Le jeune garçon avait environ 8 ans, et avait de raides cheveux noirs qui ondulaient au vent. Sa peau était d'une teinte abricot, en raison de sa tendance à vouloir explorer en plein air - aka. la forêt sombre - ce qui finalement faisait de lui, un meilleur expert à propos des chemins et tunnels secrets qui se trouvaient dans ladite forêt, que son père Lord Voldemort lui-même. Néanmoins, la caractéristique la plus fascinante du garçon était ses yeux d'or qui changeaient de couleurs en fonction de son humeur. Ce garçon n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, aussi connu sous le nom d'Alex Nigel Mortimer.

Alex baissa les yeux d'embarras, alors qu'il se rappelait exactement _comment_ il avait eu son nom complet. (N.A.: Juste pour faciliter les choses, je vais faire référence à Harry comme étant Alex à partir de maintenant.)

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Mais... mais, _pourquoi ?_

Voldemort frotta ses tempes sous la frustration. « Gamin, c'est pendant ces moments-là que tu me fais douter de ta santé mentale. »

« Mais... J_'aime_ ce nom ! »

**« NON. »**

« C'est cool pourtant ! » dit Harry avec une moue boudeuse. « J'ai toujours voulu nommer mon poisson rouge ainsi ! »

« Ton _poisson rouge ?_ Cela va être **ton** nom, foutu gamin, » grommela Voldemort, les dents serrées. Les doigts de l'homme plus âgé étaient sporadiquement secoués presque comme s'il avait envie de saisir sa baguette et lancer un sort au maudit gamin. Heureusement pour Harry, Voldemort avait donné sa baguette magique à Nagini, qui attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, _juste au cas où._ Après tout, cela ne ferait aucun bien, s'il tuait le garçon trop tôt.

« Mais... je pense que Bob est un beau nom, je veux dire "Bob" le poisson rouge, ça sonne bien, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« NON. »

« Mais... »

Voldemort enfonça ses doigts dans son trône et prit quelques profondes respirations. « Écoute gamin, je vais dire cela seulement une fois. Compris ? » Ses yeux rouges écarlates étincelèrent en direction d'Harry, comme pour empêcher l'enfant de vouloir protester. Le garçon hocha la tête. « Puisque que tu ne sembles pas capable de choisir ton propre nom, » il s'arrêta pour ricaner méchamment: « Il me semble juste que je le choisisse pour toi. »

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour riposter, mais Voldemort lui lança rapidement un regard noir.

« Que dis-tu d'Alex Mortimer ? »

* * *

_**Fin du**_ _**Flashback**_

* * *

Alex soupira, alors qu'il remerciait mentalement une fois de plus son père pour sa perspicacité. Après tout, le nom _Bob_ Mortimer sonnait manifestement faux. Alex cligna des yeux légèrement, après s'être secoué de sa stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était déjà arrivé au point d'Apparition. C'était tout à fait étrange qu'il soit arrivé _là_ de tous les lieux.

En effet, son père avait déclaré, avec un léger ricanement, que seules les personnes qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres pouvaient utiliser ou même _trouver_ le point d'Apparition. Alex lui-même, n'avait pas ce luxe. Quand il avait demandé à Voldemort pourquoi il pouvait voir ce point sans la marque, son père l'avait regardé fixement pendant un certain temps, avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos de la descendance d'Alex.

* * *

**Il y a un mois, **_**Flashback **_**-**

* * *

« Père ? » Demanda tranquillement Alex, alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau privé de celui-ci. « Avez-vous un moment ? »

Voldemort leva les yeux, « Pourrais-tu arrêter ? » dit-il avec mauvaise humeur, avant de poser le rapport d'un de ses Mangemorts qu'il lisait.

Les lèvres d'Alex se fendirent en un sourire alors qu'il se laissait tomber en un plouf dans l'élégant fauteuil vert émeraude de son père. Au cours des deux dernières années, son père avait enfin appris à tolérer sa présence, et vice versa. À vrai dire, Alex soupçonnait même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouvait même assez amusant parfois. Et Alex, pour dire la vérité, était également très font de son père adoptif aux yeux rubis.

« Et ? »

Alex mâcha ses lèvres nerveusement. « Euh... Je pensais l'autre jour à ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Voldemort leva un sourcil. « Qu'en est-il, gamin ? »

Il eut un long silence, comme Alex tentait de rassembler ses idées. « Vous ne m'avez jamais dit _pourquoi_ vous m'avez permis de rester, » lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes.

Un Silence de mort fit écho dans le bureau. Le temps sembla se figer alors que Voldemort regardait Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Alex rencontra nerveusement le regard calculateur de son père, et déglutit difficilement. « Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remercié, » dit-il lentement. « Je suppose que j'étais un peu trop borné à l'époque. »

Voldemort étouffa un grognement. « Borné et _odieux»,_ ajouta-il, pendant que le coin de ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement.

Alex fit la moue, mais garda le silence alors qu'il attendait la réponse de son père.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adossa à sa chaise, tandis qu'il étudiait le gamin avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Le garçon, 'Alex' devenait assez puissant sous sa tutelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, le garçon, âgé de 7 ans, avait déjà progressé au niveau de la 5ième année dans la plupart des matières, mais son point fort était le duel. Pour une étrange raison, le gamin absorbait mentalement les sorts comme une éponge. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques jours à quelques semaines, selon le niveau du sort, pour qu'Alex le maîtrise. Malgré cette capacité, l'enfant avait encore des difficultés à contrôler certains sorts de magie Noire. Aussi loin que Voldemort était concerné, le garçon n'était pas encore assez mature émotionnellement pour gérer l'exécution des Arts Noirs; donc, Alex était contraint de s'en tenir à la théorie pour l'apprentissage de cette magie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Cela ne le surprit pas vraiment qu'Alex se soit déjà rendu compte qu'il avait une arrière pensée quand il avait offert au garçon une maison. Le gamin était intelligent, quoique un peu obtus à certains moments. Voldemort blâmait ces moments sur le sang de Gryffondor qui coulait dans les veines de l'enfant.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé _pourquoi_ je t'ai donné le nom de famille Mortimer avant, gamin ? »

Alex cligna des yeux à la soudaine question inattendue. « Non, » répondit-il en silence, mais quand il vit l'expression sur le visage mécontent de son père, il élabora, « J'ai juste pensé que c'était un nom aléatoire. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se levèrent vers le ciel, alors qu'il murmurait quelques mots colorés comme 'stupide, idiot de gamin.'

« La noble maison des Mortimer porte en elle la lignée du serpent, le sang de Serpentard, » déclara Voldemort, après quelques minutes de silence. « C'était la maison où ma mère est née. »

Les yeux d'Alex fixèrent son père avec une expression curieuse. Durant les deux dernières années, où il avait connu Voldemort, il n'avait jamais entendu son père parler de quoi que ce soit sur sa famille.

« Ma mère était une noble au Sang-pur, la seule et dernière héritière légitime de toute la famille Mortimer, » dit-il pendant que ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire dédaigneux, « Cependant, étant l'amoureuse des Sangs de Bourbe qu'elle était, ma mère rejeta son patrimoine et épousa un _Moldu,_ » cracha-t-il.

Les yeux d'Alex se ramollirent avec une sorte de sympathie et compréhension.

Voldemort ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il cherchait à contrôler son tempérament. « Sur son lit de mort, j'ai été marqué comme étant l'héritier de la fortune de la famille Mortimer, cependant, en raison du sang impur _Moldu _qui coulent dans mes veines, je n'ai pas eu le droit de recevoir quelque héritage magique de la famille, » dit-il froidement, alors que ses yeux couleurs rubis flashaient dangereusement. « Toutefois, le vrai sang de Serpentard coule dans mes veines- plus encore que tout autre membre dans l'histoire de ma famille, et indépendamment de l'héritage des Mortimer, je suis devenu l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Oh... mais, qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? » Demanda Alex avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. « Je ne suis pas un héritier. »

Les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un sourire mauvais, alors qu'il se penchait vers Alex. « Là, mon fils, tu as tout faux, » siffla-t-il, s'amusant mentalement de l'expression ébahi sur le visage d'Alex. « Du côté de ton père, tu as hérité du sang du Lion - le sang de Gryffondor, et du côté de ta mère, celui du Serpent - Tant de la famille Mortimer que de la famille de Serpentard. »

« QUOI ! »

« Les ancêtres de ton père se sont mariés dans la lignée de Gryffondor 3000 ans avant J.C.. Toutefois, la fille de Gryffondor que ton ancêtre Potter a marié, était une enfant illégitime, » déclara Voldemort, ses yeux rouges rubis étincelèrent avec une joie retenue en voyant Alex pâlir. « Son sang était aussi pur que possible, néanmoins le reste du clan Potter la haïssait pour souiller leur famille avec son sang 'impur'. »

Voldemort sourit en lui-même, lorsqu'il vit Alex enfouir son visage dans ses bras et soupirer de misère. « Ta mère, d'autre part descend d'une lignée de cracmols déshérités provenant de la famille Mortimer, » dit-il d'une voix sourde. « D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, ta mère - Lily Potter - est la première sorcière ayant de la magie qui émerge d'une branche de cracmols des Mortimer. Pour cette raison, elle porte en elle la lignée des Serpentards. Toutefois, puisqu'elle est une femme, elle n'a reçu aucun des traits de la famille sauf pour les yeux de Serpentard. » Voldemort se tourna vers Alex, « Tous ceux de la lignée des Mortimer et de Serpentard ont ces yeux, » finit-il en regardant avec insistance dans les yeux d'Alex. « Ainsi, en d'autres termes, nous sommes étroitement liés. »

« Mais... si nous sommes apparentés, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de me tuer quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » Demanda obstinément Alex, pendant qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je veux dire, ça ne serait pas cool d'avoir un parent vivant ? »

Les yeux rouges rubis se levèrent de nouveau vers le ciel. « Gamin, as-tu _quelque_ sens commun du tout ? » Grogna-t-il, « J'ai découvert la vérité au sujet de ton héritage, il y a environ un an. »

« Oh ! »

Voldemort se délecta du silence, alors que l'enfant envisageait sa prochaine question. Cependant, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que le garçon allait _maintenant_ se demander pourquoi le sortilège avait échoué. Stupide gamin curieux.

Ainsi, avant même qu'Alex n'ouvre la bouche, Voldemort leva sa baguette légèrement en avertissement pour rappeler au garçon de garder le silence. Ce qu'il fit, heureusement.

« Gamin, je doute sérieusement que tu saches les traditions de la famille du clan Mortimer, alors reste silencieux et écoute, » commanda Voldemort. « Tu dois, sans aucun doute te demander maintenant comment tu as survécu à la malédiction. » Alex hocha la tête avec impatience. « Il n'a pas d'autre explication, que celle que je vais te donner maintenant. »

« Le clan Mortimer fut une célèbre et glorieuse famille pendant des milliers de générations: cependant, un de nos ancêtres - Septimus Mortimer - lança un sortilège de lien de sang à chaque membre du clan. L'incantation exacte de la malédiction a été perdue à travers le temps. Toutefois, c'est de la magie qui peut encore être utilisé aujourd'hui. L'objectif du sort était de garantir la survie du clan. Seul l'héritier actuel du clan ne peut tuer un autre membre du clan Mortimer jusqu'à ce que, ledit héritier désigne un autre membre de la famille comme étant son propre héritier. » Voldemort ricana doucement: « Et comme je n'avais pas d'héritier... ou que je savais que vous étiez un membre de la famille, quand j'ai lancé le Sortilège de la mort, je t'ai marqué comme étant le mien. »

« Vous, QUOI ! »

* * *

_**Fin du**_ _**Flashback **_**-**

* * *

Alex soupira bruyamment. Même à ce jour, il avait _encore_ du mal à accepter le fait qu'il était l'héritier de deux des fondateurs. L'entière idée semblait absurde ! Il n'était pas si fort... bien, du moins pas _tant _que ça_._

Avec un visage grognon, Alex tourna le dos au point d'Apparition et décida de parcourir un peu plus loin que d'habitude la forêt. Il n'y avait rien de mieux, à son avis, qu'une bonne marche dans la forêt.

Avant qu'Alex n'ait même bougé d'un pouce, une lumière verte étincela, et sans perdre un deuxième instant, il plongea sous un gros rocher proche de l'entrée d'une grotte.

_« Montres-toi, Sang de Bourbe... »_

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Didine Halliwell

**15 janvier 2011**


End file.
